Charlie and Brax - Just Friends
by lozxtitchx
Summary: Charlie and Brax are just friends, but what happens when they start to develop feelings for one another? I think you know!
1. Chapter 1

FYI; "Away From The Bay" has been deleted as I lost inspiration for it. Here's a brand new story. Charlie and Brax are just friends but what happens when they start a "friends with benefits" relationship? I think you know!

CHARLIE'S POV:

"Brax, I know you're in a meeting but if you're not here in five minutes I'm gonna leave. Hurry your sexy butt here" I sighed, hanging up the phone, placing it by my side on the table I was sat at

"Sexy butt, was that?" Brax's voice questioned, his trademark smirk on his face

"Finally! I was about to give up on you. Maybe" I replied, smiling "and seeing as though you're late, the bill's yours"

"Isn't it always?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow

I smiled and smacked the menu to his chest, beginning to peruse mine. After dinner…

"So, what're you doing with your afternoon?" he asked as we walked along the beach

"I said I'd meet Rubes and probably go to the gym. How about you?" I questioned

"I thought you said you were gonna let me teach you to surf?" he inquired

"I will one day, I promise" I assured him, smiling

"I'm holding you to that, Buckton" he informed me

I smiled and we continued walking, eventually stopping and sitting down in the sand. As I always did I began to pick bits of it up, playing with it in my hands…

"What's on your mind, Braxton?" I questioned, throwing some sand in his direction

"You didn't just do that" he proclaimed, feigning shock

"Do what?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

He smirked and threw some back at me, a sand fight ensuing…

"That's it, Buckton" he proclaimed, picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder

" Brax, no" I shouted as he led us towards the water

"You know exactly what you have to say to get me to put you down" he replied

"No way" I informed him as he dumped me in the water, making his way back up the sand

I smirked and ran after him, jumping onto his back, wrapping my legs around him…

"Payback" I whispered into his ear as his hands reached around, holding me up

"A hot girl on my back all wet, well, I could think of worse things" he chuckled

"I think you need to take me home so I can get changed if you need my help at Angelo's tonight, don't you?" I inquired

He nodded and led us up the beach to his car, placing me down at the passenger side before grabbing his keys from his pocket, unlocking the car as we both climbed in…

"Do you want me to pick you up tonight?" he asked as we pulled up outside mine

"Nah, Rubes is going out with Case so I'll get her to drive me in" I informed him

He nodded and kissed my cheek as I climbed out the car, leaning against it…

"You're lucky I like you" he admitted "I don't let just anyone lean against my baby"

"Your baby?" I questioned, a smirk on my face "let me guess, you've named it too?"

"Of course. Meet Jessica" he informed me

I bit my lip, trying to hide my smirk…

"I better go. I'll see you tonight, Braxton" I replied

"See you tonight, Buckton" he mirrored as I made my way into my house


	2. Chapter 2

People were desperate for another chapter so here it is. Enjoy!

"So why did you agree to help Brax out tonight?" Ruby, my teenage daughter asked as I finished getting organised later that evening "you're not the most coordinated of people"

"It's John and Gina's vow renewal and he needed an extra pair of hands" I explained "I'll be behind the bar serving drinks"

"And I bet there'll be at least one breakage" she chuckled "are you almost ready?"

"Almost" I replied "so, do I look the part?"

"Brax won't be able to keep his hands off you, or is that what you're hoping for?" she asked

"Ruby Buckton" I proclaimed, shocked

"C'mon, it's obvious you two are gonna hook up sooner or later" she stated

"Ruby, we're friends" I sighed as I grabbed my handbag "I don't feel that way about him and he certainly doesn't feel that way about me"

"How can you think that? Have you not seen the way he looks at you?" she questioned

"Rubes, enough" I sighed "c'mon, let's go"

"Mum" she stated, following me out of the door, locking it behind her

"There's nothing but friendship between us, Rubes" I assured her "c'mon"

We climbed into the car and travelled in a comfortable but awkward silence, her pulling up outside Angelo's…

"Home by midnight, okay?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow

She nodded and drove off as I made my way inside, smirking as I saw Brax's disinterested face as he spoke to a blonde at the bar…

BRAX'S POV:

I watched as Charlie walked over and behind the bar, pulling her jacket off, throwing that and her bag onto the stool in the corner. She began to serve customers, moving around me and the blonde at the bar. Eventually, the blonde left and headed back to her group of friends, Charlie standing next to me as I sighed with relief…

"Need me to save you?" she inquired

"If she comes over again, yes please" I informed her "how's it going? Any breakages?"

"You're almost as bad as Rubes" she proclaimed, sighing

"Why? Did she say the same thing? We both know you too well, Buckton" I chuckled

She smirked and served another customer, making her way back out to the restaurant to collect some glasses…

CHARLIE'S POV:

I made my way back behind the bar as the overeager blonde made their way back to the bar. I smirked and placed the glasses on the side, beginning to fill the dishwasher as she started to chat to Brax again. I shut the dishwasher and made my way over, wrapping my arm around his waist, kissing him softly as he turned to smile at me…

"Can I get you something?" I asked the blonde, raising an eyebrow

"Vodka tonic please" she replied, pursing her lips together as she handed me the money as I handed her the drink "thank you"

"A kiss too? You didn't have to go that far" he chuckled as she walked away

"I had to make a statement. Twice in twenty minutes" I replied

"Are you sure you didn't just wanna kiss me?" he asked

"You think way too much of yourself, Braxton" I informed him

He didn't reply. We just continued to look at each other, our eyes boring into each other's, John and Gina interrupting our moment as they made their way over to the bar…

BRAX'S POV:

I settled up John and Gina's bill and they left, soon followed by most of the other guests. I walked back behind the bar from the kitchen as Charlie was loading the dishwasher…

"Do I smell meat lover's pizza?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Only the best for my top waitress" I informed her "care to join me?"

She nodded and smiled, shutting the dishwasher before setting it going. I locked the door behind the last of the staff to leave, making my way into the kitchen as she sat at the bar, two beers waiting for us both…

"So, how did you do tonight?" she asked as she picked up a slice of pizza

"Better than expected. Could've been something to do with that blonde" I informed her

"She had a soft spot for you, Darryl" she chuckled "it was embarrassing"

"Tell me about it" I sighed, taking a sip of my beer "she was far too clingy"

"Brax, about earlier" she stated

"What about it?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

As she was about to speak again my phone rang, Casey's number appearing on-screen…

"It's Case" I informed her

"Answer it then. It could be about Rubes" she replied worriedly

"Alright, Case. What's going on?" I asked "is she okay? Okay, we'll be there right away"

"What is it?" she inquired

"Rubes had some sort of a fit. She's stable but they need the next of kin there" I explained "come on, I'll drive you"

She nodded and hurried back behind the bar, grabbing her coat and bag as we made our way out of the restaurant and to the hospital…


	3. Chapter 3

BRAX'S POV:

I struggled to keep up with Charlie as she rushed into the A&E department of the hospital, hurrying over to Sid at reception…

"Sid, is she okay? Is Ruby okay? Where is she?" she questioned, talking at a million miles a minute

"Charlie, calm down" he stated, chuckling lightly "Ruby's fine and is resting. But there is something we need to talk about. Do you want to follow me?"

"Do you mind if Brax comes?" she asked, her words shocking me as well as Sid

"As long as Brax is okay with that too?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"I'm fine with that" I informed him

We walked the short distance to Sid's office in silence, Sid shutting the door behind us as we took seats in front of his desk. Charlie entwined our hands, her teeth chewing on her bottom lip…

"Stop it. Everything's gonna be fine" I assured her, running my thumb across her knuckle

She turned to me and smiled, releasing her lip from her teeth's grasp…

"Okay, I've got the results of Ruby's tests here and they're saying diabetes" Sid informed us "we're going to run a couple more tests just to be sure but if she is, Charlie, there's going to have to be changes"

"Such as?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow

"Her diet is going to have to change as is her health. We'll discuss that if needs be" he replied

"And when will we know for sure?" she asked

"Later on this evening. I was meant to be finishing for the night when Ruby was brought in so I decided to stay. If you guys want to wait, you're more than welcome to go and see her" he informed us

"Thank you, Sid" I stated, Charlie and I standing up, our hands still entwined

"Yeah, thanks, Sid" Charlie mirrored "and thank you for staying too"

Sid nodded and we left the room, Charlie's hand still locked in mine. I shut the door behind us and we stopped in the corridor, her hand dropping from mine, mine immediately missing the contact…

CHARLIE'S POV:

I missed Brax's hand in mine as soon as I dropped it. We stood in the hallway and I was about to speak, Casey walked over…

"Rubes is asking for you, Charlie" he informed me "everything okay?"

"Everything's fine" Brax replied, smiling reassuringly "I'm gonna go and get a coffee"

"Are you not gonna come in and say hello?" I asked, shocked as I turned back to him

"I'll be there in five. I just need some air" he informed me "I'll be back though, don't worry"

I nodded and followed Casey to Ruby's room, hugging her tightly as I reached her bedside…

"Okay, Mum. Where's Brax?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow as we pulled away

"He's gone to get a coffee" I informed her "he'll be in soon. How're you?"

"Okay, I think. Glad Casey was there. He was my knight in shining armour" she replied, squeezing his hand

"I just did what anyone would do" he stated, smiling at us both

"You saved my daughter's life, Case" I proclaimed "I'll never forget that"

He smiled once again, his and Ruby's hands staying locked. I sighed and thought back to when mine and Brax's hands had been like that, my train of thoughts being interrupted by his voice…

"Alright, kid. You gave us quite a fright" he chuckled as he walked in and over to the bed

"Sorry" Ruby replied "are you okay? You look a bit distracted"

"I should be asking you that" he stated "but yeah, I'm fine. Charl, do you think we can talk?"

I glanced from Ruby to him and back again, raising an eyebrow at Ruby. She nodded and we left the room, stepping into the waiting room opposite…

"About tonight" he sighed, running his hands through his hair

"You were there for me, Brax. Nothing more, nothing less" I replied

"Okay. But what were you gonna say to me in the restaurant?" he inquired

"When?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Before Casey rang. You were gonna say something to me, what was it?" he asked

"I don't remember" I admitted "listen, thanks for tonight but if you wanna go and get Case home I'll understand"

"If that's what you want" he sighed

"It's not what I want but Casey's exhausted, Brax. It wouldn't be fair if you kept him here the night" I stated

"No, you're right. Call me if you need anything, okay?" he asked

I nodded and smiled as he moved towards me, his strong arms enveloping me in a tight hug. I wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my head into his chest, inhaling his scent. I sighed and pulled away, both of us leaving the room…

"Case, you ready to go, mate?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at his younger brother

"I don't wanna leave Rubes" he admitted, glancing at her

"She'll be fine, Case" I assured him "and you'll be back first thing tomorrow, right, Brax?"

"I'll make sure of it" he replied "but right now, you need some sleep. C'mon"

Casey nodded and kissed Ruby softly as he stood up, making his way over to Brax. They said their goodbyes and left the room, Brax shooting one final smile in my direction…

"Okay, what the hell was that?" Ruby asked as her hospital room door shut behind them


	4. Chapter 4

"_Okay, what the hell was that?"_

I turned to my daughter, a stern look on her face… "Don't look at me like that, Rubes"

"Then tell me what the hell went on between you and Brax tonight" she proclaimed

"We kissed" I sighed, sitting down in the chair next to her bed that Casey had just vacated

"You kissed? Charlie, that's fantastic! Was it everything you wanted it to be?" she asked

"It wasn't like that" I informed her "he was getting attention from a girl at the bar and asked me to help him out. She was overeager so I kissed him"

"And then what?" she questioned

"Then before we were called to say you were in here we had a moment. I was all set to tell him how I felt but we were interrupted by the phone" I explained

"Charlie" she sighed, running her hands through her hair "you need to go and tell him"

"I can't just go to him and blurt it out" I proclaimed, chuckling nervously

"Why not?" she inquired "you know he feels the same, Charlie. Why else would he have been the way he was? His mind was on you, that was obvious"

"It's not that simple, I'm afraid, Rubes" I replied "get some sleep"

"As long as you promise me one thing?" she asked, raising an eyebrow

"Anything" I assured her, smiling weakly

"Tomorrow you go and see him and you tell him how you feel" she stated

"Ruby" I whined, sighing heavily

"You said anything. Do we have a deal?" she questioned

"You drive a hard bargain, Buckton. But yes, we've got a deal" I informed her

She smiled triumphantly and settled down to sleep in the bed. The next morning, I returned from the cafeteria, Ruby ready to go…

"What're you doing?" I asked, raising an eyebrow in shock

"Casey's on his way to pick me up. I've been discharged" she informed me

"What about your test results?" I inquired

"They're taking their time so Sid said we can come back tomorrow" she explained

"You guys ready to go?" Casey asked, entering the room

"You didn't have to come all the way up here, Case" I sighed "we could've got a cab"

"It's fine. Brax said I shouldn't keep you ladies waiting any longer than you had to be" he admitted

"Case, where is Brax, by the way? Charlie needs to go and see him" Ruby asked her boyfriend

"He's at Angelo's opening up. C'mon, I'll drop you off there, Charl" he informed us

"Thanks, Case" I replied, smiling thankfully while shooting a glare at Ruby

Twenty minutes later we arrived in the Bay, pulling up outside Angelo's…

"We'll see you back at home" Ruby informed me as Casey drove off

I inhaled and exhaled, turning towards the restaurant, making my way inside…

"Heath, have you seen Brax?" I questioned, scanning the bar for him

"He's in his office with some blonde. Asked not to be disturbed" he informed me "is it important?"

"No, it's fine" I replied "don't tell him I called. I'll see him later"

He nodded and smiled as I hurried out of the restaurant, trying to compose myself before making my way home…

"That was fast. What happened?" Ruby asked as I walked in the door

"Next time you decide to give me advice, just keep out of it" I proclaimed

"Charlie" she stated "what happened?"

"Brax was in his office with a blonde. Heath told me he asked not to be disturbed. You can probably guess what they're up to" I admitted "where's Casey?"

"He's gone to the diner to get us some food. Charlie, I'm sure it's not what it sounds like" she assured me

"Really? Y'know what Rubes, I'm done" I sighed "I give up on Darryl Braxton"

"You don't mean that" she proclaimed

"I do, Ruby. I'm gonna go and have a shower and get some sleep. I'll see you later" I informed her

RUBY'S POV:

I watched as Charlie made her way into her bedroom, shutting the door behind her…

"Rubes, I'm back" Casey's voice shouted into the house from the kitchen

"You need to take me to Angelo's now" I informed him, hurrying into the kitchen

"What? Why?" he asked, confused

"We just need to go. I'll explain on the way" I proclaimed, hurrying out of the house

What's Ruby gonna do? More coming later on…


	5. Chapter 5

RUBY'S POV:

"Darryl Braxton, you really are a dirtbag, you know that" I proclaimed as I walked into Angelo's, closely followed by Casey

"What the hell, Rubes?" he questioned, glancing at his customers who were now looking at me after my outburst

"Hooking up with a blonde? Do you not have any consideration for my Mum's feelings whatsoever?" I asked

"I think we should go somewhere private" Casey interjected

"Yeah, I think we should too. Come to the office, Rubes" he replied

"I don't wanna be in there when you've been shagging a blonde in there" I informed him

"Ruby" he proclaimed "office. Now"

I sighed and walked into the office, Casey making his way to the bar as Brax shut his office door behind us…

BRAX'S POV:

"Care to enlighten me as to what the hell you're on about?" I asked Ruby, raising an eyebrow

"You're seriously denying it?" she questioned "have you any idea how upset my Mum is?"

"Why is she so upset, Rubes?" I inquired

"You don't know? Brax, she fucking loves you for God sake" she proclaimed

"What?" I asked, shocked

"Seriously. And you can't say you don't feel the same way because I know you do" she replied "but I guess you're just like all the others"

"The blonde was a potential supplier, Rubes. I swear" I informed her "I'd never hurt your Mum"

I watched as she flushed a deep shade of red and sighed, running her hands through her hair…

"I think I should go and see your Mum. You and Case stay here. Dinner's on me" I stated

She nodded and I smiled, both of us standing up and sharing a hug before leaving the room…

CHARLIE'S POV:

"Rubes? Case?" I asked as I walked out of my bedroom into silence

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed myself a bottle of water, taking a sip, sighing heavily as I saw Brax walk past the window. I stayed silent as he knocked on the door…

"Charl, I know you're in here. Rubes told me so. She's just been and had a go at me, defending your honour. We need to talk" he proclaimed "I'm not going anywhere till you open up"

I sighed, knowing he was telling the truth. I swallowed and set my bottle of water down on the worktop before opening the door, standing in the doorway…

"Can I come in?" he asked, raising an eyebrow

"No. I think you need to tell me what Ruby said" I informed him

"She said you love me, well to use her exact words, you fucking love me. Is that right?" he asked

"No, it's not. She's got the wrong end of the stick" I replied

"Oh, well that's a shame" he sighed, leaning against the doorframe

"And why's that?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Because if you did love me, or fucking love me, I was gonna say I love you too" he informed me

I couldn't help but smile as the words "I love you too" fell from his lips, a matching smile on his face…

"Can I try something please?" he inquired

I nodded and swallowed, watching him as his hand made it's way to my face, clamping itself to my cheek as his lips brushed mine softly, a soft moan escaping my lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he began to deepen the kiss, his free hand locking itself around my waist as he moved us backwards into the house, lifting me onto the worktop as the kiss got even more passionate…

"Not here, Brax" I sighed, pulling my lips away from his reluctantly

He nodded in understanding, his hands running up my thighs and under my dressing gown…

"Are you naked under here?" he asked

"You tend to be when you've just had a shower" I replied, chuckling lightly

"Then I think we better take advantage of this and an empty house, don't you?" he questioned

I nodded and gasped as he picked me up from the worktop, his hands under my thighs, my legs locked around his waist as we resumed the kiss and made our way into my bedroom. He dropped me down onto the bed, holding his weight on his forearms as he hovered over me, resuming our kiss once again. I moaned as he let his weight fall and ran his hand up inside and inside to my dressing gown ties, undoing them so my naked frame was before him for the first time…

"See something you like?" I asked as his eyes darkened with lust

He nodded before moving his lips down to my neck, pressing hot, open-mouthed kisses to the skin, continuing a journey downwards, my body on fire wherever he kissed. He continued his way downwards and took my left breast in his mouth, running his tongue over my nipple. I moaned loudly, entwining my hands in his hair as he moved to the other one, continuing downwards. His hands held my hips in place as he pressed a kiss to my centre, another moan escaping my lips as he sucked my clit into his mouth. I writhed underneath him and I could feel him smirk against me as he continued his ministrations…

"Fuck, Brax" I moaned loudly as my high hit

He kissed his way back up my body and locked his lips with mine again, our tongues fighting for dominance. After undressing him he pushed himself into me, filling me like no one ever had before. He stilled, both of us savouring the moment before I tightened my legs around his waist, encouraging him to move. He began to thrust, slowing down and then speeding up his movements, the pleasure continuing to build, peaking as he brought his hand down between us, rubbing his thumb over my sensitive clit...

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck" I moaned my hips writhing below him as I hit my high

"You've no idea how long I've wanted to do that for" he whispered against my neck as he laid on top of me as we both came down from our highs, my hand stroking through his hair

"I do. I've wanted it to" I admitted, biting my lip nervously

He looked up at me and into my eyes, my body close to melting as his intense gaze burned into me...

"I love you" he whispered, pressing his lips against mine

"I love you too" I mirrored


	6. Chapter 6

"We should probably get up" I sighed as Brax and I lay in bed snuggled up in each other after our afternoon of lovemaking

"Do we have to?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow as I leant up to look at him

"Don't give me the puppy dog eyes. We do. I should go and tell Rubes about us" I informed him

"I'll give you a lift" he replied, both of us climbing out of bed and redressing "y'know, you look much hotter without clothes on"

"Nice to know you're only after one thing" I chuckled, pulling my sandals onto my feet "but for the record, so do you"

He smirked and kissed me softly, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind as we walked our way into the kitchen, Ruby and Casey sat at the table…

"Hey" I proclaimed "how long have you guys been here?"

"A while" Ruby replied "how's your afternoon been?"

I bit my lip to hide my smirk and glanced up at Brax, his arms still around my waist… "It's been eventful"

"C'mon, Case, let's leave these two to talk" Brax suggested "I'll see you later?"

I nodded and he smiled, both he and Casey leaving the house. I watched as they left and then made my way to the fridge, making myself something to eat and getting a drink before sitting next to Ruby…

"Worked up an appetite have we?" she asked, raising an eyebrow

"Yeah, kinda" I replied, pursing my lips together

"So you and Brax are together, right?" she inquired as I took a sip of my drink

"Yeah, we are" I informed her "are you okay with that?"

"Charlie, who's the one who's been insisting you two fancy the pants off each other? Of course I'm happy, if you're happy of course?" she asked

"I'm happier than I've ever been, Rubes" I admitted, sighing contentedly "I can't believe it's taken us so long to get here"

"Well if you'd listened to matchmaker Ruby a long time ago then you would've been happy a lot sooner" she stated "I'm gonna go and study"

I nodded in understanding and she kissed my cheek before dumping her things in the sink, making her way out of the room and into her room. Later on that evening…

"Rubes, I'm off to Angelo's, you coming?" I asked from the living room as I sorted out my handbag

"Yeah" she replied, making her way into the living room "do you mind if I stay at Casey's?"

"No, course not" I stated "right, let's go"

BRAX'S POV:

Casey and I were stood behind the bar, Casey ranting on about an idiot customer when Charlie and Ruby walked in, my gaze and focus going to her as she walked over to the bar…

"I'll just speak to myself then, shall I?" he asked

"What's that?" Charlie questioned as I made my way round to the other side of the bar

"He's just whinging about a customer" I informed her as I sat myself on a stool, Charlie perching on my knee

"C'mon, pizza boy" Ruby proclaimed "you can tell me all about it"

Charlie and I chuckled at Ruby's comment as she and Casey left the restaurant hand-in-hand…

"So, how long do you have to stay here?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow

"A little while longer yet" I admitted "Liam's running late"

"Well I'll have an orange juice while I'm waiting, and I can fill you in on our plans for tonight" she informed me

"We have plans?" I asked, standing up as I made my way round to the bar

"We do. Ruby is staying at yours which means we're having our first official sleepover, all alone" she replied, raising her eyebrows suggestively

"Charlotte Buckton" I proclaimed, chuckling lightly as I placed her drink in front of her "good job I'll be there to protect you. Wouldn't want anything to happen to you now, would we?"

"No, we wouldn't" she replied, smiling "how about some food to go with this?"

"Taking advantage of sleeping with the boss, are you, Buckton?" I inquired

"Why the hell not!" she admitted "might as well have the perks. The sex isn't that great"

"Oh, really?" I questioned "is Madam not being satisfied?"

"No, not particularly" she sighed

"That is a shame because it wasn't what I would've thought this afternoon. Maybe I'll just have to try harder tonight?" I suggested

"I look forward to it" she informed me, smirking as she took another sip of her drink as I made my way into the kitchen to organise her pizza


	7. Chapter 7

"So, what do you want to do?" I asked as Brax and I walked into my house that evening

I turned around as Brax didn't answer, watching him as he watched me…

"Brax, I'm up here" I chuckled, snapping my fingers in front of his face

He snapped out of his trance and smirked, pulling me into him so our chests collided, kissing me passionately, his tongue entering my mouth, mine meeting his, beginning to fight for dominance…

"I think it's time we went to bed" he admitted

"But it's still so early" I sighed, pulling away, resting my forehead against his

"But we're not going to sleep. I can think of something more fun for us to do" he replied

I squealed as Brax threw me over his shoulder and carried me into my room, dropping me down onto the bed, immediately joining me, our lips fusing together again. Minutes later our clothes were gone and he pulled me on top of him, easing me down onto his length. My mouth formed into an "o" shape as he stretched me and I rested the palms of my hands behind me on his knees as we began to move in sync…

"I'm close" I moaned as we continued to move together "please don't stop"

"I don't intend to" he assured me, his thrusts getting faster, pushing me over the edge

My moans were continuous as my orgasm washed over me and I came down from my high. I smirked at Brax and leant down, fusing our lips together as I began to move up and down on his length again. He hit his high a few moments later, a groan escaping his mouth into mine…

I moved off of him, regaining my breath, sighing heavily as my phone began to ring. I reached into my jeans pocket and pulled it out, answering it…

"Hello, Sergeant Buckton" I greeted the other person on the end of the line "what? Now? Is there no one else free? Okay, I'll be there in twenty minutes. Bye"

"What's up?" Brax asked as I climbed out of bed, walking to my wardrobe to change into my uniform

"I've got to go in and cover" I sighed "sleepover over"

"Is there no one else free?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow

"Unfortunately not. Sorry" I replied, sighing heavily

"Hey, it's not your fault. I'll take you to work and then I'll come get you in the morning. We can have breakfast, yeah?" he suggested

I nodded and smiled, buttoning up my trousers and pulling my shirt on, moving over to him…

"You really should finish getting dressed if you wanna be on time for your shift" he admitted

I smiled and began to button up my shirt, kissing him softly… "You ready?"

He nodded and we left the house, making sure everything was locked up before driving off…

The next morning I finished my shift, making my way out to the car park and over to Brax's Ute. I sighed as I shut the door and rested my head against the headrest, feeling his gaze on me…

"Busy night?" he questioned, leaning over, kissing my neck softly

"Yeah" I sighed "anyway, breakfast? I've been looking forward to this all night"

He smiled and turned my face to him, kissing me once again before starting his engine, driving off back towards the Bay…

BRAX'S POV:

We arrived back at the Bay twenty minutes later. I pulled up in the diner car park and glanced over at Charlie, seeing her eyes shut, signalling she was fast asleep. I sighed and started my engine again, driving back to her place. I reached into her handbag and grabbed her house keys, climbing out of my car and shutting my door, opening the front door of her house and then making my way back to the car, opening Charlie's door, grabbing her handbag before picking her up, carrying her into the house. I placed her into bed and covered her in her duvet, thankful she hadn't woken. I grabbed a piece of paper and left a note…

"You were fast asleep so I brought you home. Call me when you're up. Love you xx"

I left the house again; driving off towards Angelo's to sort out the order…

CHARLIE'S POV:

Waking up in my bed wasn't something I expected. I sighed and glanced at the time, 1:30pm. Sighing again, I looked down at my body and seeing I was fully dressed, I was even more confused. I then spotted Brax's note. I picked it up and read it, smiling, I made my way into the kitchen, opening my handbag and pulling out my phone…

"Hey, you" his voice greeted me as he picked up on the second ring

"Hey! Sorry for ruining our breakfast date" I sighed, running my hand through my hair

"It's fine. You were tired. How're you feeling now?" he asked as I grabbed a drink

"Much better thank you. So I was thinking, how about I shower and get changed and then come and see you?" I suggested

"Ugh, Buckton" he sighed

"What?" I questioned, confused

"I'm trying to concentrate on inventory and the mental image of you in the shower has just being imprinted on my mind" he admitted

"Well y'know, you can always come and join me" I informed him "I've got the place to myself"

"Don't, Charl" he sighed "I've really gotta get this done"

"Okay. Whatever! I'll just shower by myself. All naked and wet" I replied "I'll just rub the shower gel into my own body. I'll see you later"

"I'll be there in ten. You're gonna be the death of me one day, Buckton" he proclaimed

I smirked as he hung up the phone and I did the same, the door bursting open ten minutes later…

"You're late" I informed him, glancing at my watch

"Traffic was bad" he replied, shutting the door behind me, oppressing my lips with his, leading us into the bathroom

I moaned as my back hit the bathroom wall, Brax's lips pulling away from mine as he began to undress me and kiss his way down my body. I reached over and switched the shower water on, moving my hands to the bottom of his t-shirt, pulling it off his body, running my hands down his muscular chest, the muscles twitching underneath my touch. My hands moved down to his jeans. As he lifted me into his arms I purposely let my knee brush his crotch, a groan escaping his lips. His lips oppressed mine again and moments later, we were both naked, Brax's arms carrying me into the shower cubicle, my back being pressed against the wall, his body the only thing holding me in place. He continued to kiss me, pulling away, my lips kissing down his neck as he reached for the shower gel, pouring a generous amount into his hands, rubbing it together, smirking as my moans began as his hands touched my body…

"Fuck" I gasped as one hand held my waist, keeping me in place, one of his fingers entering me "Brax?"

"Mm?" he questioned, looking up from my neck, his lips stopping their ministrations

"More please" I whispered, my voice hoarse, moaning loudly, tipping my head back as he complied with my demands and entered another finger

I dug my fingernails into his shoulder blades as my orgasm washed over me, Brax keeping a safe hold of me...

"Y'know, seeing you come is so sexy" he informed me, his length brushing against my folds

"I can tell" I replied "do you want to sort that?"

He nodded and I smiled, motioning downwards, Brax doing the same as he slipped himself into me, a gasp escaping both of our lips. He began to thrust slowly, his fingers digging into my waist as he held me tightly, my fingernails continuing to dig into his shoulder blades as the pleasure started all over again…


	8. Chapter 8

"It's about time you two got your acts together" Irene proclaimed as Brax and I stood in the diner that morning, waiting for our coffees and takeout breakfasts

"Thanks, Irene" I replied, glancing up at Brax who was watching me "what're you watching me for?"

"Just watching how beautiful my girlfriend is" he informed me, kissing me softly

"Not so early in the morning, please" Ruby sighed as she walked through from the back

"You wouldn't have to see it at all if you hurried up with our order" I stated, raising an eyebrow

"I'm just waiting for his bacon to cook" she replied, pointing to Brax, a sweet smile on her face

"I thought you were trying to lose weight?" I inquired, turning to face him

"If a man can't have a treat every now and then when can he? And besides, I've got a way of burning it off now" he whispered, kissing the sweet spot under my ear

"Not here" I proclaimed as Ruby arrived back with our orders "thank you. Do you wanna join us for dinner tonight?"

"Not if you're gonna be all over each other like last night" she sighed

"Like you and Case don't do it enough. The amount of times I've come home to find you two pashing on the sofa" Brax proclaimed

"Brax" she hissed "I better get to work"

"C'mon, you troublemaker" I sighed, rolling my eyes as we entwined hands, making our way down to the beach

After our beach breakfast we made our way to Angelo's...

"That brother of mine" he sighed as we unlocked the doors "he said he'd cleaned up"

"And you take Heath's word for it when he says he's done something?" I questioned "do you want some help?"

"No, you go and have a relaxing day. I'll see you at yours tonight, yeah?" he inquired

I nodded and smiled, kissing him softly as I left the restaurant, feeling his gaze watching me until I was out of sight. As I was walking back to my car my phone started to ring, Ruby's caller ID appearing on-screen…

"Rubes, what's the matter? Is everything okay?" I asked worriedly

"Yeah, it's fine" she replied "Sid's just called. He's got my results and I don't wanna go alone. Can you come with me please?"

"Of course I can" I informed her "I'm at the car now. I'll meet you here"

We hung up and a couple of minutes later she made her way over to the car, climbing into the passenger seat. I smiled at her and squeezed her hand before starting the engine, driving off to the hospital…

Short chapter but what're Ruby's test results gonna say?


	9. Chapter 9

CHARLIE'S POV:

Ruby and I arrived at the hospital twenty minutes later, making our way into the ward we needed to be on, Sid calling us into the office as we informed reception we were here…

"How're you feeling since being discharged, Ruby?" he questioned as we sat down

"Okay thank you" she replied "can we just get my diagnosis over and done with please?"

"Well unfortunately it's diabetes as we suspected" he informed us "there's going to have to be some significant changes to your diet and your daily routine"

"Such as?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"You're going to have cut down the amount of sweets, chocolate and fizzy drinks you consume. And when you're shopping, Charlie, you're going to have to check the ingredients. With medication and regular insulin intakes, we should be able to get this under control" he explained

"You okay, Rubes?" I questioned

"It's just a lot to take in. What happens now, Sid?" she inquired

"We get your insulin and medication dosages sorted" he replied

Both of us nodded and I squeezed Ruby's hand tightly. An hour later we left the hospital, me dropping Ruby off at Casey's before I made my way to Angelo's…

"Large glass of white wine please" I sighed as I walked into the restaurant and over to the bar

"What's wrong?" Brax asked as he poured my drink

"We've just been to the hospital for Ruby's results" I informed him "she's got diabetes"

"How is she? More importantly, how are you?" he questioned

"She's quiet, taking it all in I think. Me too" I admitted, sighing as I took a sip

"You know I'm here, right?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow

"Yeah, of course I do" I replied, leaning over the bar to kiss him "thank you"

He smiled into the kiss before pulling away… "Do you want some food?"

I nodded and took another sip of my wine as he made his way into the kitchen to organise my food…

"Pizza's on it's way. So, what do you wanna do tonight?" he asked

"You've got the night off?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Yep! I was thinking we could do our sleepover that got ruined?" he suggested

"That sounds great. But do you think we could just cuddle on the sofa with a film?" I asked

He nodded and leaned over, pecking my lips softly… "I'll go and make that pizza to go and for two. Is there anything else you want?"

"Chips and gelato please" I replied, watching as he walked off again

He returned to the bar ten minutes later with our order. I drained my wine and he grabbed his keys from behind the bar and our order, both of us making our way out of the restaurant…

"Can you drive? I've had a drink" I sighed, remembering I had my car with me as we reached the car park

He nodded and led us over to his car, unlocking it, placing our order into the back seat before climbing into the driver's seat, both of us driving off back to my place…


	10. Chapter 10

"What's up?" Brax asked as we were laid together on the sofa, watching TV

"Nothing's wrong. Why?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow in confusion

"Charlie, you're forgetting that I know you. Talk to me" he begged

"I'm worried about Rubes" I admitted, sighing heavily "what has she done to deserve this life sentence?"

"Come here" he sighed, pulling me into him, hugging me tightly as I began to cry

"Is everything okay?" Ruby's voice inquired, both of us pulling away from the hug

"Everything's fine. What're you doing back?" I asked, sniffing and wiping my eyes

"Don't lie to me" she replied "I'm just picking up my bag but I think we need to talk"

I glanced at Brax and he ran his hand over my face, nodding in agreement with Ruby. I glanced at her and nodded, standing up as we made our way into her bedroom…

"How come you were crying?" she asked as we sat down on her bed

"I wanna know why you've been given this life sentence" I admitted

"Mum, it's not a life sentence" she replied "it's one of those things that happens. I can still live a normal life"

"But you have to make sure you watch what you eat. You shouldn't have to unless you want to" I sighed

"You know I've always been careful about what I eat" she chuckled "I'm fine with it. You need to be too"

"How can I be, huh? You're my little girl" I proclaimed

"Then maybe I should stop being your little girl?" she suggested

"What do you mean?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"For years it's been me and you, and now it's you and Brax, and me and Casey. Maybe we should live our own lives instead of living in each other's pockets" she explained

"Y'know what, Ruby Buckton? I think you're right" I informed her

"Always am" she replied "now go back to Brax and I'll go back to Casey"

"Hug first?" I inquired

She nodded and hugged me tightly, pulling away a minute or two later. We left the room and I watched as she left the house, me moving to sit back next to Brax…

"So, what was said?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow

"We're not gonna live in each other's pockets anymore" I explained "I've got you and she's got Casey. We're living our own lives"

He smiled reassuringly and kissed my temple as I snuggled back into him. Later on that evening I felt myself being picked up and carried into my bedroom, being placed under the bedsheets…

"You're not going, are you?" I asked, opening my sleep-filled eyes

"No, of course I'm not" Brax informed me "I didn't mean to wake you"

"It's fine. Now come and get into bed" I stated, pulling back the quilt

"Yes Ma'am" he replied, climbing into bed, pulling me into him


	11. Chapter 11

BRAX'S POV:

I woke up that morning to the sun streaming in through the bedroom window. I winced as I opened my eyes, the sun hitting my sleep-filled pupils. I watched Charlie for a minute or two, and decided there and then that waking up to her every morning was what I wanted forever…

"Stop watching me" she mumbled, her face half-buried into her pillow

"How did you know?" I asked, shocked

"We've been friends for years, Darryl. I believe it's your turn to make breakfast" she stated

"Excuse me but how do you figure that?" I inquired, intrigued

"You're the man and you love me. That's why" she replied

"Oh, okay. As long as you're gonna make breakfast for me one morning?" I questioned

"Of course" she informed me "pancakes and fruit will be great, thank you"

"You don't ask for much, do you m'lady?" I asked

She turned to face me and looked up at me, a smirk on her face as she shook her head. I leant down and kissed her softly, pulling away, a smile on both our faces…

"How do you expect me to get out of bed and make breakfast when you're half naked?" I asked

"Have some self control" she replied

"Fine" I sighed, pulling my jeans I'd discarded onto the chair the night before onto my body "I'll be back soon"

She nodded and snuggled back down under the covers as I left the room…

CHARLIE'S POV:

Fifteen minutes later Brax made his way back into the room, glancing at me as he saw me in his t-shirt…

"Is that mine?" he asked as he climbed back into bed, placing my tray onto my knee

"Yep, I thought it might help distract you from my half nakedness" I informed him

"Or it might make it worse. You look incredibly sexy wearing my clothes" he replied, pressing a kiss to the skin of my neck

"Is that so?" I questioned "well unfortunately I don't have time for that. I have to eat this and then get to work"

"I thought you had the day off?" he inquired

"I thought I did too but we've got head office coming in from the city" she sighed "I have to go in and go through paperwork or something with them"

"Sounds fun" he chuckled lightly "I'm gonna hop in the shower while you eat"

I nodded and smiled, him kissing me softly before making his way into the bathroom…

BRAX'S POV:

The lunchtime rush was on and I was snowed under behind the bar…

"Hey, handsome" Charlie greeted me

"Hey, you" I mirrored "what're you doing here?"

"Picking up some pizzas for the office" she informed me "head office's treat. Way of saying the interrogation's over I think. Are they almost done? I'm in a hurry"

"I'll go and check" I replied

She nodded and perched herself on a barstool, me making my way back out a minute later…

"They should be another five minutes. Are you okay to wait?" I asked

"That depends on whether the sexy barman is gonna give me a kiss or not?" she inquired

I smirked and leant over the bar, kissing her softly… "Mm, I'm convinced"

"Glad I could be of service. What time do you knock off tonight?" I questioned

"Half six if all goes well. How come?" she asked, raising an eyebrow

"I was wondering if my girlfriend would be up for me taking her into the city?" I suggested

"That depends what my boyfriend has planned for our trip" she informed me

"I don't know. Dinner, champagne, maybe a hotel. How about it?" I questioned

"I'm in" she replied as her pizzas arrived at the bar "I'll see you tonight"

I nodded and kissed her as she jumped off the bar stool and took her pizzas from me, watching as she left the restaurant…


	12. Chapter 12

"And what're you doing Miss. Buckton?" Ruby asked, startling me

"Apart from having a heart attack, nothing" I replied

"Yeah, right. How come you're packing? I thought you already had stuff at Brax's place" she questioned

"I do, but I'm not going to Brax's" I informed her "he's taking me to the city tonight"

"Awe, that's so romantic. Wait, hang on, did he say what for? Charlie, maybe he's gonna propose" she proclaimed

"Rubes, don't be ridiculous" I sighed, zipping up my case "we've only just got together"

"Yeah, but you've known each other forever" she replied "it'd be perfect"

"Just shush, Rubes" I chuckled lightly "I better go. Brax is here"

"Have fun" she proclaimed as I grabbed my case and made my way out of the house

BRAX'S POV:

I stepped out of my car as I pulled up outside Charlie's, waiting for her to make her way out. I walked over to her and took her case from her, pressing my lips against hers softly as we both walked to the car…

"What's got you all smiley?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow as we climbed into the car

"Just something Ruby said" she informed me

"Which was? C'mon, Buckton" I stated, driving off

"She just said that tonight was something" she explained

"What do you mean?" I questioned, confused

"She thinks you're gonna propose to me and I said don't be silly because we've only just got together" she replied

"That daughter of yours is crazy" I chuckled as we stopped at some traffic lights "but you do know I am gonna ask you one day, don't you?"

"I do now" she informed me, smiling

"Right, let's go and enjoy our night" I proclaimed

CHARLIE'S POV:

Brax and I arrived in the city half an hour later, stepping out as Brax cut the engine of his car in the hotel car park…

"This is too much" I sighed, leaning against his car, looking up at the hotel

"Only the best for you" he informed me "shall we?"

I nodded and took his outstretched hand, both of us making our way into the reception area…

"Look at this view" I proclaimed, stepping out onto the balcony

"I quite like the view from in here" Brax admitted as I turned back to him

"Only ever a one-track mind with you, isn't it, Braxton?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"When the girl on my arm is as hot as you, yes" he admitted "right, hurry up and change, we have dinner in fifteen"

"Dinner? I thought we could just order room service or something?" I suggested

"Now who has the one-track mind?" he asked, smirking

I rolled my eyes and began to delve through my suitcase… "Well I guess these, these and these will just have to go to waste then, won't they?"

"No, they'll definitely be used later" Brax informed me, holding up one of my lingerie sets

I smiled and took it from him, making my way into the bathroom to change…

"So, how do I look?" I asked, raising an eyebrow as I walked out of the room

"Amazing" he informed me, kissing my cheek "ready, Ma'am?"

I nodded and took his arm, both of us leaving the room…

More city escapades next chapter…


	13. Chapter 13

"Did you enjoy that meal then?" Brax asked as we walked back to the hotel arm-in-arm

"I'd have enjoyed it more if the waitress hadn't been ogling you all night" I admitted "but yeah, apart from that, it was lovely"

"Is my woman jealous?" he asked, raising an eyebrow, a smirk on his face

"I'm your woman? What am I, a possession?" I questioned, shocked

"No, you're my extremely hot girlfriend" he replied, stopping in his tracks, his arms wrapping around my waist

"Good save" I informed him, kissing his lips softly "so, what do we do when we get back to the hotel?"

"We make the most of the king size bed" he stated

"See, there's that one-track mind again" I chuckled

"Like you're complaining" he replied

I rolled my eyes and linked my arm with his again, walking the ten minutes left back to the hotel…

BRAX'S POV:

"Brax, can you unzip me please?" Charlie shouted as she got changed in the bathroom

I made my way into the bathroom and unzipped her dress, standing in the doorway as she stepped out of it, bending down to pick it up, laying it across the chair before pulling on her pyjamas…

"What?" she questioned, realising I was watching her

"Nothing. I was just enjoying the show" I informed her "I'll see you in a minute"

She smiled and nodded as I walked away, returning to the bedroom, Charlie making her way through a minute or two later…

"Who you texting?" she asked as she hung her dress on a hanger

"The waitress from the restaurant" I informed her "she slipped her number into my pocket as I was paying for dinner"

"You better be joking, Braxton" she proclaimed, turning to face me, her face stern as stone

"Of course I am, you idiot" I replied, chuckling lightly "come here"

She walked towards the bed and I wrapped my arms around her waist. She placed her arms on my shoulders to steady herself and I placed a gentle kiss on her lips, her hands moving to my face as I deepened the kiss, pulling her onto the bed with me…

"I'm gonna show you that you're the only woman for me" I informed her

She swallowed and nodded, licking her dry lips. I kissed her once briefly and began to move my lips down her body. A moan escaped her lips as I dragged my lips across her collarbones, sucking softly momentarily. I pulled her pyjama top over her head and off her body, letting it fall to the floor, continuing to kiss down her body until I reached her bottoms. I ran my fingers underneath the material, feeling her panties wet with her arousal…

"Brax" she moaned as I placed my hand flat on her mound

"You're so wet, babe" I whispered, kissing along her panty line

I pulled her shorts from her body and let them fall to the floor too. I played with the material of her panties before pulling them down and off her legs, kissing my way back up from her ankle to her mound, doing the same to the other leg…

"Brax, please" she moaned, her hands entwining in my hair

"Please what?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow as I looked up at her

"Please stop teasing" she begged, her hands tightening in my hair as I pressed a kiss to her mound

CHARLIE'S POV:

I couldn't stop the moans and groans escaping my lips as Brax worked his mouth and fingers on me. I could feel my orgasm fast approaching and Brax knew I was near, his mouth and fingers getting faster in sync. I moaned loudly as it hit, Brax staying exactly where he was as I rode it out…

"You okay, babe?" he asked, moving his way back up my body "you seem a little hot under the collar?"

I smirked and pushed him back to the bedsheets before pulling his tracksuit bottoms and boxers down to his ankles, lowering myself onto his length, no foreplay needed. His hands held onto my waist as I began to rock back and forth, my hands on his knees for support. Brax began to move his hips in time with mine, a gentle rhythm emerging. As my high drew closer one of Brax's hands left my waist and moved in between us, his thumb grazing gently across my clit. I came undone, moaning his name as I writhed above him, his high hitting too…

"I don't think I'm ever gonna get bored of sex with you" he admitted as we lay in each other's embrace afterwards

"I should hope not to, Braxton" I chuckled, kissing him softly "but just for the record, I don't think I'll ever get bored of sex with you either"

"Good to know, Buckton" he replied, kissing my forehead, both of us falling into a deep sleep


	14. Chapter 14

"Hey, how was the city?" Ruby asked as Brax and I arrived back late Sunday afternoon

"It was great, thanks" I replied "how've you been? You been okay?"

"Charl, I've been fine" she assured me "Case has just popped out to get us takeaway. I can ask him to get more for you two if you're staying"

"None for me thanks, kid. I've gotta check on the restaurant" Brax admitted

"Do you have to? Can it not wait till tomorrow?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"Unfortunately not, babe. Y'know what happened last time I was out of town" he replied

I sighed and followed him to the door, him leaning against the outside doorframe whilst I leant against the inside one… "Thanks for this weekend"

"Anytime" he stated, smiling

"I might just hold you to that" I informed him "are you gonna come back tonight?"

"Maybe, I'll let you know. Depends what time I get finished at Angelo's" he explained

I nodded in understanding, leaning forward to kiss him softly… "Don't work too hard"

"I'll try not to. Love you" he replied

"Love you too" I mirrored, kissing him once again before watching him leave

"So, shall I just tell Case to get extra for you?" Ruby asked as I walked back in

"No thanks, darling. I'm gonna shower and crash" I informed her "I've got an early start"

"Okay" she replied "how about tomorrow we have breakfast at the diner? My treat. You can tell me all about the city"

"Yeah, that sounds great" I proclaimed "I'll see you in the morning"

She nodded and I grabbed my bag, disappearing into my room to unpack and shower. Later on that evening I woke up just as Brax appeared in the bedroom…

"Hey, Rubes said it would be okay if I just came in. Did I wake you?" he questioned

"No, I woke up anyway. It's nice to have you here" I admitted "you gonna come and join me?"

He nodded and pulled his jeans and t-shirt off, pulling a pair of tracksuit bottoms out from the drawer of his stuff that was in the room and pulled them on before climbing into bed, me snuggling into him…

"How was work?" I questioned as he drew patterns across my shoulder down my arm

"Okay, boring" he admitted "things were running smoothly so there was no need for me to go in"

"I told you they would be and gave you a much better offer which you declined" I replied

"Okay, don't remind me" he proclaimed, chuckling lightly "how was your night?"

"Okay, boring" I mirrored "I unpacked and showered and then crashed. I'm insanely hungry now though"

"How about we go and make something?" he suggested

"Are you sure it's safe what with my daughter and your brother out there?" I inquired

"They said they were heading out to see April and Dex so I'm sure it will be" he replied

"If we catch them pashing on the sofa I'm holding you responsible" I informed him, climbing out of bed, pulling my dressing gown onto my body

He nodded and we made our way out of the room, the house quiet and in darkness...

"See, I told you there'd be no one here" Brax whispered into my ear

"Concentrate on getting me something to eat" I stated, pushing him away

"Oh, I'm cooking, am I?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow

I nodded, sitting myself down at the table, watching as he began to look through the fridge…

"How's about a grilled cheese sandwich?" he suggested, turning to face me

I nodded and smiled, catching the bottle of juice he chucked me. Ten minutes later Brax set my food down in front of me…

"Thanks" I proclaimed, taking a bite from my sandwich

He smiled and we ate in a comfortable silence, both of us making our way to bed after eating…


	15. Chapter 15

CHARLIE'S POV:

Things had changed a lot in the last six months. Heath had moved out and into my old place with Bianca and Darcy, and Ruby and I had moved in with Brax and Casey…

"Is that sausage and bacon I smell?" I asked Brax, wrapping my arms around his bare waist as he stood at the oven

"It is. Do you want both?" he questioned

"Please" I replied, pressing a kiss to his back before walking to the fridge, grabbing myself some juice "do you want one?"

He nodded and I poured us both a juice, setting them on the side before edging myself up onto the worktop, draining my juice in one…

"What're you looking at me like that for?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at Brax

"Just thinking how sexy you look" he informed me "you're gonna have to start getting dressed in the morning because you're too distracting in just your dressing gown"

"I think you'll find it's what's underneath that's distracting" I replied, moving my dressing gown down my shoulder, revealing it bare

"Are you naked under there?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Completely" I whispered "where's Rubes and Case?"

"They've gone for a surf" he informed me

I smirked and shivered under his touch as his hands trailed up my legs and under my thighs, picking me up, wrapping my legs around his waist, carrying us into the bedroom…

"I have to go" I proclaimed, laughing loudly as Brax's lips pressed kisses to my neck

"Do you have to?" he asked, pressing my body against the wall

"Yes I do. I'm already late as it is" I informed him, redoing my buttons up "I'll see you tonight"

Brax nodded and I could feel his gaze on me as I left the house, making my way to the station…

VERY short chapter, I know. Big stuff coming up though!


	16. Chapter 16

Okay, please don't hate me for what I'm about to do…

CHARLIE'S POV:

I stepped into my office after a long day, ready to collect my things and go home, leaving the mountain of paperwork till tomorrow. All I wanted to do was snuggle up on the sofa with a couple of beers and a takeaway. As I was pulling on my jacket my phone started to vibrate across the table, Casey calling…

"Casey, is everything okay? Is it Ruby? What's happened?" I asked worriedly

"Mum" Ruby's voice sobbed

"Ruby, why're you ringing from Casey's phone? What's happened?" I questioned

"Brax, Case and I were driving home from the beach. We'd been surfing. There was a crash. I don't know what happened" she explained "but Brax and Case are in a bad way and I don't know what to do"

"Okay, where are you?" I asked, grabbing my things

"The hospital" she informed me "they've both been taken off in different directions"

"Stay calm baby and I'll be there as soon as I can, okay?" I inquired

I heard her sniff and hung up the phone, hurrying out of the station, making my way to the hospital. When I arrived I hurried into the reception area, Ruby throwing herself into my arms…

"Shush, it's okay. Mum's here" I sighed, hugging her tightly "has there been any news?"

"No, nothing" she proclaimed "I wanna know how they are"

"Okay, calm down. We're gonna find out how they are, I promise you" I assured her "excuse me?"

"Yes, Miss" a nurse asked, turning to me as she walked past us

"We're just wondering if you could give us any information on how Darryl and Casey Braxton are please?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"If you'd like to take a seat I'll get someone to come and see you soon" she replied

I nodded and thanked her, wrapping my arm around Ruby's shoulder as I escorted us to the seating area. Fifteen minutes later a doctor made his way over to us…

"Hello, I'm Doctor Phillips, I'm the doctor looking after both Darryl and Casey" he greeted us "Casey's unconscious and stable and can receive visitors"

"And what about Brax?" I asked worriedly, twiddling with my thumbs

"Unfortunately Mr. Braxton's in surgery and we won't know anything until he's out. I'd prepare yourself though, Miss. The impact of the crash was very severe. He's lucky to be alive" he informed us "I'll be in touch when I have more news"

I stayed silent as the doctor walked away, Ruby thanking him on our behalves. She wrapped her arm around me tightly, this time her comforting me…

"He's gonna be okay" she assured me, keeping her arm wrapped around my shoulder

"Yeah, of course he is" I replied, smiling weakly, not knowing whether that was the truth or not

Another short chapter I know but as you can see, big things coming up. What do you wanna see happen next?


	17. Chapter 17

RUBY'S POV:

Brax's surgery had been successful but he still wasn't out of the woods yet. He'd been in a coma for a week, seven long days of agonising pain for not just Charlie, but for everyone involved, Heath, Casey, Bianca, Cheryl, everyone…

CHARLIE'S POV:

During the week Brax had been in a coma I'd barely left his side once, not wanting to miss if he woke up so I could see his beautiful blue eyes look at me. I knew he wouldn't be the same Brax, not for a long time, but he was still mine, and that's all that mattered…

CASEY'S POV:

Life was shit and so unfair. Brax was in a coma and I was okay, I'd sustained mostly cuts and bruises, but Brax, we didn't know whether he was going to pull through or not…

HEATH'S POV:

Brax couldn't die, he just couldn't. He was the glue that held us, the brothers, and the Riverboys together. We'd all be lost without him. Him dying wasn't an option…

CHERYL'S POV:

My sons were the most important things in my lives. I know I hadn't always shown it but they were. Seeing my boys, Charlie and Ruby so emotionally cut up only made the pain ten times worse for me. Brax couldn't die…

BIANCA'S POV:

I was trying my best to support everyone, even Cheryl. Nothing I could say was going to change the situation though. Brax would still be in hospital and he'd still be in the condition he was in. I kept repeating to everyone that he was strong and he would get better. He had to…

Another short chapter, I know. Stay tuned to see whether Brax survives or not. I know, I'm such a tease!


	18. Chapter 18

Sorry I was a bit of a tease last chapter. At least you don't have to wait till Tuesday for an update like originally planned…

"Ms. Buckton?" Brax's doctor asked as I sat in the waiting room in a world of my own

"Doctor, please tell me you've got some news" I begged, biting my lip nervously

"Mr. Braxton is showing signs of coming round from his coma. I don't want you to get your hopes up but it's looking positive" he informed me

"That's fantastic. Can I go and sit with him?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Yes" he replied "and make sure you talk to him too. That might make him respond quicker"

I nodded and hurried out of the room, almost knocking Heath off his feet…

"Where're you going in such a rush, Buckton?" he asked

"The doctor has just said Brax seems to be coming round" I informed him "I'm off to see him"

"Charlie" he sighed "we can't get our hopes up"

"I know we can't but if he's showing signs of coming round then I'm gonna do everything I can to help him" I replied

He nodded in understanding… "Do you want me to bring you up a coffee from the canteen?"

I nodded and smiled, making my way into Brax's room as Heath walked off to the canteen…

BRAX'S POV:

I must've been getting closer to coming round from my coma because I was now aware of when people were in the room and when they were speaking to me. Their speech wasn't always clear but I was determined to wake up as soon as possible…

CHARLIE'S POV:

I stepped into Brax's room, shutting the door behind me. I made my way over to the bed and sat down, taking Brax's hand in mine…

"Hey, baby, it's me" I greeted him, kissing the palm of his hand gently "the doctor says you're showing signs of coming round. That's good. You just need to fight that little bit more, and I know you're fed up of fighting but you've got to, Brax. You need to wake up so I can see your beautiful blue eyes, the beautiful blue eyes I fell in love with"

BRAX'S POV:

I could hear Charlie talking to me. Her voice was like heaven to me. She was saying she needed me to wake up. I was determined…

CHARLIE'S POV:

"Do you remember the first time we met?" I asked "you bumped into me at the diner and spilt your coffee all over me. And then you chanced your luck asking me out on a date. I thought the nerve of you. And then we just kept bumping into each other. And then whenever I came into Angelo's you always gave me free food and drink, even when it wasn't your place. I knew then there was something there for me that was more than just friendship, but I couldn't say anything because of the amount of times I'd been hurt before. I should've said something sooner, that way we might have had longer together before this happened"

BRAX'S POV:

I could hear Charlie talking to me about the first time we'd met, and how our friendship started…

"If I remember rightly, you were the one who spilt your coffee over me" I teased

"Brax" she proclaimed, shocked

"Hi, baby" I greeted her, locking my eyes with hers

"Oh thank God" she whispered, her eyes glistening with tears

"No tears, okay? I'm fine, Charl" I assured her, smiling weakly

"You've no idea how worried I've been" she admitted "do you mind if I kiss you, just so I can be sure this is real?"

"I'd love nothing more" I informed her

She smiled and stood up from her chair, pressing her lips to mine softly…

"Well, well, well, Darryl Braxton" Heath proclaimed "do you realise how much of a sap this one's been?"

"Hey" Charlie proclaimed as Heath handed her the coffee he'd bought her "you've been one too"

"No I have not" he stated

"Yes he has" she replied, turning to face me "I'm gonna go and get a doctor"

I nodded and smiled, watching as she walked out of the room, Heath sitting on the other side of the bed…

Bet you're all pleased Brax is awake then, yes? More coming soon!


	19. Chapter 19

CHARLIE'S POV:

It still felt like a dream that Brax was awake. The doctor had been in to examine him and had said that Brax would need physiotherapy on his leg to get it back in working order again. A couple of weeks after his accident and he was allowed home…

"I'm so glad you're coming home" I admitted as I finished packing his bag for him

"Me too" he replied "you better have stocked up on all my favourites"

"The fridge is stocked with everything, don't worry" I assured him "you ready to go?"

He nodded and I handed him his crutches, both of us making our way out of the hospital, me driving us back to the Bay…

"Brax, it's so good to have you home" Ruby proclaimed, almost knocking him off his feet

"Calm down, Rubes" I chuckled as I dumped his bags, helping him onto the sofa

"Thanks, kid" he replied as I set his crutches by the side of him "how about making yourself useful and getting me a water, eh?"

"Using the invalid card, are we?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Ruby Buckton" I proclaimed "don't be so flaming cheeky"

"He knows I'm only kidding" she stated, making her way into the kitchen to get him a bottle of water

I sat myself down next to Brax, his arm wrapping around my shoulder as Ruby made her way back into the living room with his water…

"I'm going to see April. Case should be back from the restaurant soon" she informed us

"Thanks, Rubes. See you later" Brax and I replied in unison, smiling at each other

"So now we've got the place to ourselves" Brax sighed, moving his lips towards mine

"Ah, ah, ah, remember what the doctor said? No physical activity" I informed him

"Babe, you're killing me" he sighed, taking a sip of his water

"Don't worry. I'm gonna make sure when you're back on your feet it's all worth it" I assured him, kissing his cheek "you stay there, okay?"

"Where're you going?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow

"The washing isn't gonna do itself" I replied, carrying his bags into the kitchen

As the day drew on Heath, Bianca, Darcy and Casey all came to visit Brax. By early evening he was worn out…

"What do you wanna do tonight then?" I asked as I sat back down on the sofa next to him

"Apart from you?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow

I rolled my eyes and smirked… "Apart from me. What do you want for dinner?"

"Steak" he informed me "but I was thinking, why don't we go to Angelo's?"

"And why would we wanna do that when we've got food here?" I asked, raising an eyebrow "wouldn't be because you wanna check how your brothers are running the place, would it?"

"No, of course not" he replied "I swear"

"Okay. I'll just get changed" I informed him, kissing him softly

He nodded and I headed into our bedroom, quickly changing into a different shirt, slipping a pair of sandals onto my feet. I walked back into the living room and grabbed my handbag, both of us making our way out of the house…

We arrived at Angelo's fifteen minutes later, taking a seat at one of the few available tables…

"How come we're so rammed tonight?" Brax asked as Casey made his way over

"New leaflets have been distributed" he informed him "your usual?"

I nodded and thanked him, smiling as he walked away. He returned a minute or two later with our drinks, placing them in front of us…

"Case, could you bring me the books please?" Brax asked

Casey glanced at me and I nodded, Casey nodding at Brax as he disappeared off…

"I thought you didn't wanna see how your brothers were looking after the place?" I asked

"Gotta do something to keep my mind off being attracted to my very hot girlfriend" he replied

"Brax, it's not gonna be forever. Just a few more weeks, okay?" I questioned

He nodded and smiled, squeezing my hand across the table as Casey brought him the books…

So, Brax isn't coping with not being intimate with Charlie – how's he gonna manage the next three weeks?


	20. Chapter 20

BRAX'S POV:

I sat on the beach watching Charlie as she walked back towards me from her morning swim. Her body toned and tanned, God she was hot!...

"Earth to Darryl Braxton" she proclaimed, snapping me out of my trance "you okay?"

"Yeah. Cover yourself up please" I begged, handing her the towel she'd brought with her

"What's wrong?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow in confusion

"You're what the problem is" I informed her "you're too damn hot with your model like body"

"Thanks for the lovely compliment but my body is hardly model like" she chuckled

"Please. You could knock those girls off the catwalk anyway day of the week" I assured her

"Thank you" she replied, kissing me softly "how about we go home?"

"I think I'm gonna stay here and clear my head" I admitted, staying sat down as she stood up

"Brax, what's the matter?" she questioned, crouching down again

"You're just too hot" I admitted "I can't be around you when you're not wearing much clothing"

She chuckled and kissed my cheek… "I'll see you at home. Be careful"

I nodded and watched as she walked up the beach. As she reached the car and climbed in I turned back, looking out to sea…

"What's up, bro?" Heath asked as he joined me a little while later

"Just having some time out" I admitted "Charlie's driving me crazy"

"You two had a row or something?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow

"No, her body's driving me crazy" I explained "I have to rest and we can't, y'know"

"Oh" he proclaimed "I'd be the same in your position. Your woman's hot"

"Hands off" I replied, smirking "you've got Bianca and she's just as hot"

"Don't I know it" he stated "so what're you gonna do about the no sex thing?"

"I don't know man" I admitted "it's driving us both crazy"

"How about something similar?" he suggested, raising an eyebrow

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Foreplay, mate" he informed me

"Charlie and I aren't a foreplay kinda couple. We're more the getting straight to business type" I admitted

"Yeah, the walls are pretty thin at your place" he replied "just try it, mate. It might help"

"Cheers, mate. I will" I assured him "I'm gonna get off. I'll see you later"

He nodded and I stood up, patting his back as I headed back up the beach…

CHARLIE'S POV:

"I was just about to send out a search party for you" I admitted as Brax walked in the door

"Sorry, I was talking to Heath" he informed me "Charl, can I ask you something?"

"Course" I replied, switching off the TV as he sat down next to me

"How would you feel about foreplay?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow

"We're not that kinda couple" I informed him, chuckling lightly

"I know we're not but that's the only thing I can think of that is gonna stop me going mental" he admitted

"Okay. We'll give it a shot" I replied, smiling

So, they're gonna try foreplay? Let's see what happens!


	21. Chapter 21

"And what do you think you're doing Mr. Braxton?" I asked, Brax's arms wrapping around my waist from behind, his lips pressing against my neck softly

"Do you remember our agreement?" he questioned, his lips vibrating against my skin

"Oh, the foreplay thing? Of course I do, but I'm not really in the mood" I admitted

"Charlie, you've gotta be kidding" he proclaimed, pulling away from me

"You're so easy to wind up" I replied, smirking

"You little tease" he sighed, pressing his lips against mine, our tongues fighting for dominance

I gripped the front of Brax's shirt in my hands and pulled him backwards into our bedroom, our lips still locked together passionately. My knees hit the back of the bed and I fell onto it, Brax on top of me. His lips left mine and trailed down my neck, his hands working up and under my shirt, heating my already heated skin even more…

"Brax" I moaned as he ground his crotch against mine

His lips continued to kiss their way down my body. His lips were soft on my stomach as his hands moved to the top of my jeans, unbuttoning them, pulling them down my body. His lips trailed their way up my legs from my ankles, missing my mound every time. My hips writhed above him and his lips finally pressed against my panty covered centre. I moaned loudly as his hand moved my panties to the side, his tongue flattening against my centre…

"Brax. Fuck" I moaned as he sucked my clit into his mouth

My orgasm hit and Brax held my hips in place as they writhed above him. He kissed his way back up my body and our lips locked…

"Seeing you like that has made me want you even more" he admitted as he flopped his head onto the pillow next to me

"Brax" I sighed "you know what the doctor said. I want it to be special. I'll make it worth it when we can, I promise"

"I'm gonna hold you to that" he replied "I think I need to go for a cold shower"

"I could sort it out for you?" I suggested, raising an eyebrow

"I don't think that'd be such a good idea, would you?" he asked

I smiled weakly and shook my head, signalling no, pressing a gentle kiss against his lips…


	22. Chapter 22

For laurenmenzies2 and bibsy83 for being so supportive of my writing…

CHARLIE'S POV:

It was Brax's final check up at the hospital today and we'd find out if his body had fully recovered after everything it had been through. I know it sounded selfish but I hoped it was because I missed him. I missed being with him, and I know he missed being with me too…

"Babe, you ready to go?" I asked Brax as I walked into the bedroom

He nodded and smiled, pulling on his jacket, both of us making our way out of the house and to the car, setting off and leaving for the hospital…

"Mr. Braxton, do you want to come through?" the doctor asked a little while later

Brax nodded and we stood up, making our way into the office…

"Right, we've been through your test results and we can confirm that everything seems to be okay. We'd like to see you again in six months, just to be on the safe side" the doctor informed us

"That's great, thank you" Brax replied

BRAX'S POV:

Charlie and I left the office and made our way back to reception. As we waited to be seen so I could make another appointment I picked her up and span her round, holding her head as I kissed her passionately…

"Brax, put me down" she proclaimed, squealing

"Just wait till I get you home" I whispered into her ear, kissing the sweet spot on her neck

She moaned softly and we made our way to the front desk, making me another appointment…

CHARLIE'S POV:

"Alright, Mr. Impatient" I proclaimed, trying to contain my moans as I concentrated on unlocking the door, Brax's front pressed into my back, his erection evident

"Charlie, it's been a long month. Hurry up and unlock the fucking door" he replied

I chuckled and did as he asked, Brax picking me up, my legs wrapping around his waist as he guided us inside, pressing me against the now shut door, his lips pressing against mine passionately…

"So wet" he whispered into my ear, nipping on my earlobe "do you want me, babe?"

"No, not particularly" I informed him, biting my lip to hide my smirk

Brax bunched my skirt up higher around my waist and dipped a finger beneath my panties, pumping in and out of me…

"Brax. Oh my God. Fuck" I proclaimed, feeling my orgasm drawing closer

"Go on, baby. Let it go" he whispered, his lips vibrating against the skin of my neck

My orgasm hit and I tightened my legs around his waist, my hips writhing above him, his finger staying inside me as I rode out my high…

"You're so gorgeous when you come, you know that?" he questioned, setting me on the ground

I didn't answer. I took his hand and guided him into the bedroom, pushing him by his chest onto the bed. I undressed myself so I was naked, moving towards him, undressing him too…

BRAX'S POV:

I pulled Charlie towards me and moved her so I was hovering over her. My length slid against her folds, a groan escaping her lips as she tightened her legs around my waist as I slid myself into her, stilling myself as we became used to each other again…

"Move, Brax" she whispered, her lips pressing against my neck

I did as she asked and began to move, keeping my pace slow. Charlie wrapped her legs around my waist tighter and dug her heels into my lower back, urging me to move faster which I complied with. I could feel my orgasm fast approaching and I knew Charlie's was to as her breathing became ragged…

"Brax, please don't stop" she begged

My orgasm hit and so did Charlie's, her head burying into the pillow to disguise her moans. I pulled out of her and flopped next to her, our breathing returning to normal…

"I love you" I informed her

"I love you too, babe. Didn't realise how much I'd missed you" she admitted

"Didn't realise how much I'd missed you either" I mirrored, kissing the side of her head


	23. Chapter 23

"Someone's tired" Ruby chuckled as I stifled yet another yawn as we sat in the diner

"Just a bit. I didn't sleep very well last night" I admitted, taking a sip of my coffee

"Yeah, I wonder why that is" she stated "the walls aren't exactly made of steel, Charlie"

"You didn't hear, did you?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

She smirked, bursting out laughing as I buried my head into the magazine I was reading…

"Morning two favourite ladies in my life" Brax greeted us as he joined us at the table

"Morning" Ruby mirrored, kissing his cheek

"And what's wrong with my beautiful girlfriend?" he asked, kissing me softly

"Nothing" I replied "what're you doing here? I thought you'd be surfing"

"There's only so much surfing a guy can do, babe. I thought I'd treat you two to breakfast?" he suggested

"My usual please" Ruby proclaimed

"And for you, Madam?" he questioned

"Bacon and eggs please" I replied "thank you"

He smiled and stood up again, making his way to the counter to order and pay…

BRAX'S POV:

"Brax, have you seen Charlie?" Casey asked, hurrying into the restaurant

"She's working. What's wrong?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"It's Ruby. She's collapsed on the beach after surfing. I don't know what's up with her" he admitted

"You've left her on her own?" I inquired, hurrying from behind the bar

"No, Roo's with her and is calling an ambulance. We need to go" he proclaimed

"Okay, let's go. Liam, you're in charge" I informed him, hurrying after Casey

We made our way down to the beach, me continuing to dial Charlie's number, no answer every time. Sighing, I left yet another message… "Charlie, it's me. Ruby's collapsed and she's been taken to the hospital. You need to get there as soon as you can. Everything's gonna be fine, I promise. I love you"

I hung up the phone and pulled Casey back as the ambulance arrived, the paramedics beginning to check Ruby over. We both watched as she was placed onto a stretcher and wheeled into the ambulance…

"Next of kin, anyone?" one of the paramedics asked

"I'm her Mum's boyfriend but we're still trying to get a hold of her. This is her boyfriend, he'll go with you" I informed them "go on, Case"

He nodded and stepped into the ambulance, the doors shutting behind them and the ambulance driving off. I made my way back to the car park of the restaurant and climbed into my car, still calling Charlie…


	24. Chapter 24

CHARLIE'S POV:

Me and the team had been on a call out and I'd left my phone at the station. I returned and entered my office, seeing I had 21 missed calls and messages from Brax. I dialled his number worriedly, wondering what the hell was wrong…

"Finally" he sighed as he picked up the phone

"What the hell's going on?" I questioned worriedly

"It's Rubes" he admitted "she collapsed at the beach"

"Is it her diabetes?" I questioned

"They're not sure" he informed me "they're running tests. You need to get here soon. Sid's saying he needs to talk to next of kin"

"Okay" I replied "I'll be there in twenty minutes"

We hung up on each other and I collected my things together, leaving a note at the front desk as to my whereabouts…

BRAX'S POV:

Casey and I were sat in the waiting room when Charlie came bursting onto the ward…

"Is she okay? Has there been any news?" she asked

"Not yet. We need to stay calm though. I'll go tell Sid you're here" I informed her

She nodded and sat down in my seat as I made my way out of the room to locate Sid…

"Charlie" Sid stated as he walked back to the room with me "I'm glad you're here"

"Just tell me what's wrong with her, Sid" she begged, my hand entwining with hers

"Ruby has unfortunately suffered an ectopic pregnancy. The embryo has formed outside of the uterus and it's caused a haemorrhage. She's in surgery as we speak and we're trying to stop the internal bleeding" he explained

I watched Charlie and Casey as the news sunk in. If Charlie hadn't of been sitting down she'd have fallen to the floor and as for Casey, he bolted from the room as soon as Sid had finished speaking. I wrapped my arms around Charlie and Sid nodded, me nodding back as he walked away…

"Pregnancy" she whispered a minute or two later "I don't believe it, Brax"

"She's gonna be okay" I assured her, pulling her from her seat onto my lap "she's a Buckton"

"I don't know what I'd do if you were still in here" she admitted, sighing as she rested her head against my chest "where's Casey gone?"

"I think he needs some time to get his head around the news. I'll go and find him soon" I informed her

She nodded and continued to rest her head against my chest, Sid returning half an hour later…

"I just wanted to let you know Ruby is out of surgery" he informed us "she's very weak but you can go and sit with her if you want"

"I'm gonna go. You go and find Casey" Charlie stated, standing up from my lap

"You sure you don't want me with you?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"You being here is enough" she replied, smiling gently as she leant up and kissed me "go and find Case. He needs to be here too"

I nodded and watched as she left the room and as she disappeared from view, I made my way out of the ward and through the hospital, dialling Casey's number…

"Hi, this is Casey. Leave me a message and I'll get back to you"

"Case, it's me. Ruby's out of surgery. She needs you, mate. Step up" I sighed, hanging up

I continued to walk through the hospital, not knowing where to look. As I continued to look for him, my phone rang, Liam on the other end of the line…

"Liam, I'm kinda busy" I admitted

"It's Case, he's here" he informed me "he's pretty cut up"

"Has he been drinking?" I questioned

"One, I won't let him have anything else" he replied

"Okay" I sighed "cheers, mate. I'll be there soon"

We hang up and I made my way back to the ward, needing to tell Charlie…

CHARLIE'S POV:

A little while later there was a faint tap at the door and I turned my head, seeing Brax stood there. I motioned for him to come in…

"I've found Casey" he informed me

"Well you've lost him again" I chuckled as the door shut behind him

"No, he's back in the Bay" he explained "so I'm gonna go and get him. I just wanted to let you know. Are you gonna be okay here on your own?"

"I'll be fine" I assured him "go and bring Casey back here where he needs to be. I'll see you soon"

He nodded and kissed me gently, kissing Ruby's forehead too before leaving…


	25. Chapter 25

BRAX'S POV:

I made my way back to the Bay, pulling up in the restaurant car park, making my way up the steps and into Angelo's, seeing Casey sat at the bar…

"Alright, mate" I greeted him, patting his shoulder

"How's Rubes?" he questioned

"Okay I think. Why don't you come back to the hospital?" I suggested "she needs you"

"She's gonna hate me when she comes round and finds out what happened" he sighed

"What makes you think that?" I asked, raising an eyebrow in intrigue

"You know what she's like, Brax" he replied "this is gonna destroy us"

"Or it could bring you closer together. There is that option too" I stated

"Like that'll happen" he scoffed "I'm best just staying out of the way"

"Casey, I'm gonna say this once and once only. Ruby is your girlfriend and she needs you, so we're gonna get in my Ute and I'm gonna take you back to the hospital so you can be there for her, okay?" I questioned

He sighed and threw the beer mat he was playing with down onto the bar, climbing from his barstool, making his way out of the restaurant, me following close behind…

CHARLIE'S POV:

"Mummy" Ruby's voice whispered

"Hey, baby" I greeted her, overjoyed she was awake "how you feeling?"

"Mummy, what happened?" she questioned, tears filling her eyes

"It's better if the doctor tells you, sweetie" I informed her "let me go and get one"

"Where's Casey? I need Casey" she proclaimed as I went to leave, gripping my hand tightly

"He's gone for some air with Brax" I replied "they won't be long. I'm gonna go and get a doctor, okay?"

Ruby's hold on my hand softened and I smiled at her reassuringly, kissing her forehead before making my way out of the hospital room to find a doctor…

"Charlie" Brax's voice called as I was about to walk into the room

"Oh thank God" I proclaimed, hugging him tightly "Case, you better go in. She wants you"

Casey glanced at Brax and he nodded, his arm still around my waist, both of us watching as he made his way into Ruby's room…

"Is he okay?" I inquired, pulling away from Brax as he walked away

"He will be. They will be" he replied "how're you?"

"Tired, exhausted actually" I admitted "but I have to stay for Rubes"

"No you don't. What happens when you collapse due to exhaustion, hmm?" I asked

"Okay, when you put it like that. I can't leave here though, Brax. Rubes needs me" I sighed

"Casey's here and I'll make sure he stays with her. Let me go and tell them I'm taking you home" he stated

"No, Brax" I proclaimed, sighing heavily

"Charlie, you're exhausted. You need some proper food and some sleep in your own bed" he replied "I'm not taking no for an answer"

I watched as Brax made his way into Ruby's hospital room, leaning myself against the wall, my eyes shutting due to tiredness…

BRAX'S POV:

"Hey, Brax, where's Mum?" Ruby greeted me as I walked into her room

"She's exhausted, Rubes. I'm gonna take her home and I'll bring her back tomorrow" I replied

"I'm glad you're here" she admitted "if I'd have told her to go she wouldn't have listened to me so thank you. She needs to look after herself too"

"I'm glad someone agrees with me" I stated "I'll see you both tomorrow. Take care"

Ruby smiled and I kissed her cheek, smiling reassuringly at Casey before leaving the room, sighing as I saw Charlie leant up against the wall, her eyes shut…

"Come on, sleeping beauty. Let's get you home" I sighed, picking her up and cradling her to my chest as we left the hospital


	26. Chapter 26

CHARLIE'S POV:

"Brax, Brax, where are you?" I shouted as I made my way through from the bedroom

"Relax, babe. I'm only here. What's wrong?" he questioned, smiling as our eyes met

"What's wrong? What's wrong? It's dinnertime and I've been away from the hospital since yesterday afternoon. Can we go back?" I asked

"Are you sure you don't need anymore rest?" he inquired

"Brax, we left the hospital at 1:30pm yesterday afternoon. I fell asleep in your car and have just woken up" I informed him "do you really think I need more rest? Let's go"

He smirked and stood up, dumping his pots in the sink before grabbing his keys from the side, both of us leaving the house and making our way to the hospital…

BRAX'S POV:

Charlie and I walked onto Ruby's ward hand-in-hand, bumping into Casey as he made his way back from the canteen…

"How is she?" Charlie asked as we walked back to Ruby's room

"Doing okay so the doctor says. He hasn't told her yet because she was still pretty out of it. He wanted to wait till you got here" he explained

"I'll go and find someone then, yeah?" I suggested, raising an eyebrow

Charlie pursed her lips together and I squeezed her hand, watching as she nodded. I watched as she and Casey made their way into Ruby's room and I made my way to find a doctor…

CHARLIE'S POV:

"Hey, baby girl, how're you feeling?" I asked as I walked into Ruby's room and over to her bedside

"Okay, just sore. Do you know what's happened to me?" she questioned

"Brax has just gone to find a doctor so he'll explain everything soon" I informed her

"Is it serious?" she asked, raising an eyebrow

"Let's just wait for the doctor, yeah?" I suggested

She sighed and nodded and I sat down in the chair by her bedside, Brax joining me, perching himself on the arm of the chair as the doctor walked in…

"Hello, Miss. Buckton, I'm Doctor Jacobs. How're you feeling?" he asked as he assessed her notes

"I'm fine. Can you just tell me why I'm in here please?" she questioned, getting angry

"Calm down, Rubes" I sighed, taking her hand in mine

"Just tell me, please" she begged, looking at the doctor again

"Okay. Miss. Buckton, you suffered an ectopic pregnancy" he informed her "this happens when the embryo has formed outside of the uterus and in this case it caused a haemorrhage"

"I was. I was pregnant?" she asked, her voice cracking as tears filled her eyes

"No, Ruby, you weren't and I'm afraid to tell you this but there's a high possibility you won't get pregnant in the future" he explained

"I'm not going to be able to have kids?" she inquired "I've always done everything right. I've been healthy. I hardly drink, I don't smoke. Why has this happened to me?"

"Life deals cruel twists of fate, Miss. Buckton" he replied "I'll leave you alone"

"Doctor, is there nothing that can be done?" she proclaimed as he went to leave the room

He turned back and shook his head, signalling no before leaving the room again, the three of us trying to calm Ruby down…

BRAX'S POV:

After crying her eyes out Ruby had finally fallen asleep and Casey had gone to freshen up. I glanced down at Charlie who was asleep too and quietly and carefully I eased myself off the chair…

"Where're you going?" she whispered "come back, Brax"

"I'm only off outside for a bit of air. You stay with Rubes, just in case she wakes up" I stated

"Is she gonna be okay, Brax?" she questioned

"With a Mum like you she's got no other option. We'll get her through this" I assured her

"Brax" she whispered, taking my hand in hers "thank you. Most men would've run"

"Charlie, you know that's not an option for me" I sighed, walking back towards her

"I know it's not. Ruby and I are lucky to have you in our lives" she informed me

"I'm the lucky one" I replied "go back to sleep. I'll be back soon"

She nodded and turned her face away from me and snuggled into the chair. I watched her for a few more moments before leaving the room, making my way outside for some air…


	27. Chapter 27

CHARLIE'S POV:

Ruby was let out of hospital a couple of days later and had been advised to have counselling, something which she'd said no to, and we were urged to try to convince her to change her mind…

"You okay, babe?" Brax asked, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind as I gazed out the window "Charlie?"

"Sorry. What's up?" I questioned, turning around

"I'm just gonna go for a walk. Do you wanna come?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow

"No, I'm okay thanks. I'm gonna stay and look after Ruby" I replied

"She's gone out herself. Did she not say anything?" he asked

I shook my head and sighed… "We need to try and convince her to go to counselling"

"She'll only go if she wants to, baby" he replied "we can't push her into it"

I nodded, knowing he was right… "Don't be long"

"I won't, and I'll bring some takeout back with me" he informed me "I'll see you soon"

I nodded again and he kissed me softly, watching as he made his way out of the house…

BRAX'S POV:

I made my way down to the beach and spotted Ruby. I walked over to her and sat down next to her…

"What do you want?" she asked, continuing to look out to the ocean

"Am I not allowed to sit with my stepdaughter?" I questioned

"I'm not your stepdaughter, not yet anyway" she sighed

"But you will be one day, Rubes" I informed her "I am gonna marry your Mum one day"

"I know that and I know what you're trying to do. You're trying to take my mind off what's going on and I'm sorry to tell you it's not working" she proclaimed

"Talking to someone might help" I stated, pursing my lips together nervously

"No it won't, Brax" she replied, her voice starting to break "it's not gonna stop the fact that I might not get to be a Mum one day"

"Hey, come on, don't cry" I begged, wrapping my arm around her shoulder, pulling her into me "there's other options y'know"

"But I want to be a Mum myself. I wanna be able to feel a baby growing inside of me day after day for 9 months. Charlie and I were talking about it the other day before all this happened and she said there's no better feeling. I'm never gonna get that, Brax" she sighed

"But you will be a Mum one day, Rubes. That's what matters" I replied "Charl's really worried about you, you know? Why didn't you tell her you were coming out?"

"I wanted some time on my own, away from everyone and everything" she admitted "I'm sorry for snapping"

"Don't worry about it. I have to put up with your Mum and her mood swings. Don't tell her I said that, she'll kill me" I stated

"I won't" she chuckled, sniffing, wiping her eyes

"How about we go home so you can rest?" I suggested, raising an eyebrow "and we can put Charlie's mind at rest?"

She glanced at me and nodded, both of us standing up. As I wrapped my arm around her shoulder again I noticed she was shivering a bit. I pulled off my jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders, smiling as she pulled it closer to her body as we walked back to the house…


	28. Chapter 28

RUBY'S POV:

Night ten and yet again I'd woken up in the middle of the night. I glanced at Casey who was fast asleep facing me, his arm draped over my waist protectively. I eased myself out of his embrace and wrapped my dressing gown around me, making my way into the kitchen. I flicked the living room light on, giving me just enough light to see what I was doing as I made myself a hot chocolate. I switched off the light and sat at the kitchen table…

BRAX'S POV:

After using the bathroom I made my way into the kitchen, grabbing myself a water from the fridge. I stood at the worktop, taking a sip as I glanced out the window…

"Couldn't you sleep either?" Ruby's voice asked

I switched the light on and there she was, sat at the table, a mug of hot chocolate on the table…

"I got up to use the bathroom and wanted a drink" I informed her "how about you?"

"I've been having trouble sleeping since coming out of hospital" she admitted "I've been waking up and coming in here every night since I got home"

"That's why you've been sleeping during the day" I sighed, the dots finally connecting

"Yeah. I've been knackered by dinnertime" she replied "I just want things to be normal, Brax"

"Rubes, they are normal, darling" I assured her "you just need some help. All these thoughts are going around in your head and they're preventing you from sleeping. If you went to counselling it'd help"

"I'm not speaking to anyone, Brax" she stated

"Fine" I replied "be awake every night at this time for the rest of your life"

"I see what you're doing. You're taking the "I don't care what you do" approach" she sighed

"If you wanna wake up at this time and do whatever it is you do until you go back to bed, do it. I'm off back to bed now anyways. See you tomorrow" I informed her

"Brax, wait" she proclaimed, sighing heavily

I turned, raising an eyebrow at her… "I'll go. On one condition"

"Shoot" I replied

"You come with me, and you don't tell Charlie or Casey where we're going?" she asked

"Rubes" I sighed "Charlie always knows when I'm lying. She'll hate me if I don't say anything"

"That's my offer, Brax" she informed me "take it or leave it"

I glanced back to the bedroom where Charlie, the love of my life was sleeping and then back to Ruby, the girl who was like a daughter to me who needed my help. I sighed and nodded…

"Okay, deal" I stated, holding my hand out for her to shake


	29. Chapter 29

CHARLIE'S POV:

I made my way to Angelo's to surprise Brax after my shift that afternoon…

"Charlie, what're you doing here?" Liam asked, raising an eyebrow "Brax said he was meeting you"

"No, he was meant to be here and I was coming to surprise him" I admitted

"Well he's not here" he informed me "is there something I can get you?"

"No thanks" I replied "just tell him I called when he gets back"

He nodded and I made my way out of Angelo's and back to the house…

BRAX'S POV:

"What's the matter?" Ruby questioned as we walked out of her first counselling session

"Charlie's been ringing me non-stop" I informed her "I hate lying to her, Rubes"

"And you think I don't? You think I like lying to my Mum and my boyfriend?" she asked

"No, but if you hate it so much, why don't you tell them?" I suggested, raising an eyebrow

"You know why, Brax" she sighed "they'll become too protective. You're the only one I can do this with"

"Okay" I replied "let's get back to the Bay and face the music"

She nodded in agreement and we stepped into my Ute, making our way back to the Bay…

CHARLIE'S POV:

"Where've you two been?" I asked as Brax and Ruby walked in the door

"For a drive and a chat" Ruby informed her, handing me a water from the fridge

"A chat? About what?" I questioned

"Just stuff" she replied "I'm gonna get organised for a surf"

I nodded and turned to Brax, raising an eyebrow… "Care to share the topics of conversation discussed with my daughter?"

"Not particularly, no" he replied, flopping down onto the sofa

"Brax" she proclaimed "what's wrong with you, mardy bum?"

"Nothing, Charlie. Just leave it" he sighed, flicking the TV on

"No I will not" I stated, switching the TV off "I came to see you today at work, to surprise you, and you weren't there because you were off with Rubes doing God knows what. Tell me"

"You've got nothing to worry about" he assured me "that's all you need to know"

"Brax" she proclaimed

"Just leave it, Charlie" he begged "I'm gonna join Ruby at the beach"

BRAX'S POV:

I made my way down to the beach with Ruby, sitting down on the sand as she waxed her board…

"I'm sorry" she sighed, sitting down on the sand next to me

"What for?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"I heard you arguing with Charlie" she admitted "she wanted to know, didn't she?"

"Can you blame her?" I questioned "I don't know how long I can lie to her, Rubes"

"Don't think of it as lying then but please, Brax, I'm begging you, don't tell her" she begged

"I'm gonna go home and see if I can sort things out" I informed her

"Please, Brax" she proclaimed

I nodded and sighed, making my way back up the beach towards the house…

CHARLIE'S POV:

"I'm sorry" I sighed as Brax walked into the house and I walked over to him, wrapping my arms around his neck

"You've got nothing to be sorry for" he sighed "I should be the one who's sorry"

"You're just supporting Rubes through a tough time as best you can" I replied "I shouldn't be questioning that. How's Casey doing?"

"Okay. He's got that "it was never there so how can I be upset?" attitude" he informed me

"Are you sure that's the best attitude for him to have?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"No" I admitted "but I can't do anything to change it, can I?"

"I guess not. Do you want something to eat?" I inquired

Brax nodded and followed me through to the kitchen as I organised us something to eat…

How long do you think Brax and Ruby are gonna be able to keep up their lie for?


	30. Chapter 30

Okay, this is where the drama starts. Hope you enjoy it!

CHARLIE'S POV:

Ruby and I had barely talked since she got out of hospital. I could tell she was struggling with everything and I really wanted to help her, wanted to tell her that counselling did help. That morning, after my night shift at the police station, I walked into the house, Ruby already up and eating breakfast…

"Morning, how long have you been up?" I asked as I grabbed myself a glass of orange juice

"Since 5" she informed me "how was work?"

"Oh, you know. Same old" I sighed, sitting down opposite her "listen, Rubes, we need to talk"

"What about?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow "I'm doing okay, Charlie"

"Are you though, really?" I inquired "I can tell you're struggling like crazy. Maybe if you just went to counselling"

"No" she proclaimed "it's not an option. I don't want to talk to someone I hardly know about my problems and the fact that I can't have a child"

"Ruby, calm down, please" I begged, worried about waking Brax and Casey up

"No, for your information I am talking to someone and that someone is helping me" she stated

"You're talking to someone? Who?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"She's talking to me, Charlie" Brax's voice informed me

"You? Why didn't you tell me?" I questioned, shocked

"Ruby made me swear not to" he informed me "I'm not gonna break her promise"

"But it's okay to betray me in the mean time?" I asked

"How am I betraying you?" he inquired "really?"

"I asked you out right the other day what was going on and you said nothing" I proclaimed

"Charlie, this is why I didn't say anything" Ruby sighed "Brax has been a massive help"

"But I can be too, Rubes. I'm your Mum for Christ's sake" she replied, near tears

"I know, but sometimes you just need to someone who's out of the picture to talk to. And you're too close to the situation" she explained

"And that's what a counsellor is for" I stated "why don't you go and see one?"

"For God's sake, I am doing. I've been seeing a counsellor for the past two weeks" she proclaimed

"Did you know about this?" I questioned, looking at Brax, shocked

"Charlie, he's been coming with me" Ruby informed me

"What?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow

"He's been coming with me to see a counsellor. But don't be angry at him. I asked him not to say anything to you. That was the only way I'd go" she explained

"I need some air" I admitted, making my way out of the house again

BRAX'S POV:

I watched as Charlie walked out of the house, knowing it was best to leave her alone. I smiled weakly at Ruby who smiled weakly back, mouthing "sorry"…

CHARLIE'S POV:

I felt hurt and angry, but most of all betrayed by the two people I loved the most. I sat on the beach, watching as the tide went out…

Drama central at the Braxton household, eh? What's gonna happen next?


	31. Chapter 31

"Hey! What's the matter? I got your message" Bianca asked as she sat down on the beach next to me

"Brax and Ruby have been lying to me" I informed her "Ruby has been going to counselling and Brax has been going with her"

"And do you know why they didn't tell you?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Nope, no idea. Ruby said I'm too close to the situation, whatever that means" I sighed

"Charlie, you and I both know what it's about" she replied

"I'm fine, Bianca, seriously. Ruby's my daughter. I could've, I would've handled it" I stated

"Like you're handling it now, you mean?" she inquired "you need to go back to the house and talk to them both"

"I can't even look at Brax" I admitted, sighing heavily "I can't believe he lied to me"

"And you've not been lying to him?" she asked "Charlie, I'm sorry to say this but you're being a hypocrite. You can't judge Brax for not telling you the truth because you've not told him the truth"

I sighed and glanced at her, a weak smile on her face… "I'm gonna go"

"Tell him, Charlie" she proclaimed as I walked back up the beach

BRAX'S POV:

I'd just finished my breakfast when Charlie walked in the house, throwing her keys and phone onto the table by the door…

"Hey" I greeted her, standing by the wall that separated the kitchen and living room

"Hey" she mirrored "you've had bacon? Is there any left?"

"Yeah, do you want me to make you a sandwich?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

She nodded and sat down at the table. I smiled and turned back to face the worktop, sorting her out a sandwich. A few minutes later I turned back, setting her plate down in front of her…

"Was there something else?" she asked as I stood there

"Charlie, c'mon, we need to talk" I sighed, running my hands over my face

"Yeah, you're right, we do. So, why did you lie to me?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow

"I didn't lie to you, Charlie. You not knowing was the only way Ruby would get some help. It was either that or tell you and have her go off the rails" I proclaimed

"I'd rather that than you lie to me" she admitted "Brax, you're not only my boyfriend but you're my best friend. I'm meant to be able to trust you with my life"

"Charlie, you can" I sighed, sitting down next to her, taking her hands in mine "I was stuck. I didn't know what to do"

"You should've told me" she replied

"I wanted to. I really wanted to. Lying to you almost killed me" he stated

"There's something I need to tell you" she admitted "you're probably wondering what Ruby meant by being too close to the situation, right?"

I nodded, signalling yes…

"First of all, before I say anything else, I'm sorry. I was ashamed of myself and I didn't think you'd wanna know me, friend or otherwise if I told you. I was raped, Brax"

Charlie's confession hit me like a tonne of bricks…

"You were what?" I asked, not believing I'd heard what she said correctly

"I was raped. Ruby and Bianca are the only two people that know" she explained "and I wanted to tell you so badly but I couldn't because I thought you'd hate me"

"You've known me how long and you think I would've hated you?" I questioned "how low do you think I am?"

"I don't think you're low, Brax, not at all" she proclaimed "I just thought you'd judge me for letting myself get into that situation"

"Getting into that situation can't be helped. Tell me, Charlie, who was it?" I asked

"Why? So you can go and beat them up? Yeah, that'll really help" she sighed

"It'll help me. I need to go for a surf before I say something I regret" I informed her

"What? Before you call me a hypocrite? Don't worry, Bianca's already done that for you" she admitted

"Good, because that's what you are, Charlie" I stated "you were angry at me for lying to you about Ruby and yet you've been hiding this secret from me for God knows how long"

"Brax, please" she begged "I'm sorry, okay?"

"I need to go" I replied, making my way out of the house, grabbing my surfboard on the way

I made my way down to the beach, Bianca sat on the sand…

"Hey" she greeted me as I set my board down next to her, sitting down in the sand myself

"Hey" I mirrored "so, Charlie told me what happened"

"She did? Good" she proclaimed "if it's any consolation, I tried so many times to persuade her to tell you"

"It's fine. We both know what Charlie's like. She's stubborn. It's one of the many reasons why I love her" I admitted

"And she loves you too, Brax" she replied "but she was just scared. She was terrified"

"I know. I just wish she'd told me so we could've got through this together" I sighed

"She wanted to, Brax. But she couldn't because she knew how you'd react. She couldn't have you near her, she couldn't have any man near her" she explained

"B, when did it happen?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"A couple of years ago, after the Black and White ball" she informed me "we'd just said goodnight and she was making her way home. She ran straight to mine afterwards. She was in such a state"

"And that's why she had to rush off" I sighed, the dots finally connecting together

Bianca nodded, confirming my statement and sighed… "I'm sorry for not telling you either"

"It's okay. Charlie's your best friend, I understand you couldn't go behind her back" I replied

"I better get off. I need to get organised for work. You gonna be okay?" she inquired

"I'll be fine. I'll go for a surf and clear my head and then I'll head home" I informed her

"Okay, see you later" she stated, making her way up the beach

CHARLIE'S POV:

"You should be asleep" Brax sighed as he walked into the house later on that morning

"I can sleep tonight. I need to know you and me are okay" I informed him "are we?"

"Charlie, I love you, you've no idea how much" he replied "just promise me one thing"

"Anything" I assured him

"That we confide in each other about anything, okay?" he questioned

"Anything" I stated, smiling "I've spoken to Ruby too. She made me understand about the counselling sessions. As long as you're happy to keep taking her, it's fine by me"

"You sure?" he asked, raising an eyebrow

"Yeah, I'm sure. She's right, it probably would be a little too close for comfort" I admitted

"I love you" he replied

"I love you too" I mirrored, smiling as he pressed his lips to mine


	32. Chapter 32

LEAH'S POV:

"Hi, I was wondering if either of you knew a Charlie Buckton?" an unfamiliar man asked Irene and myself

"We do, but who're you?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"I'm a work colleague, meant to be meeting her for lunch. Y'know what she's like though, Miss. Scatterbrain, I don't suppose you know where I could find her, do you?" he inquired

"She'll either be at Angelo's, the restaurant just down the pier with her boyfriend or at the gym" I informed him "I could call her for you, and see what's going on?"

"Would you? That'd be great. Don't suppose I could have a coffee while I wait could I?" he asked

"Coffee coming right up, darl" Irene informed him, smiling

CHARLIE'S POV:

"Did he mention his name, Leah?" I asked as I spoke to Leah on the other end of the phone

"No, he just said he was a work colleague" she replied "he's waiting here for you, though"

"Okay, I'll be down in five minutes" I informed her "thank you"

"What was that all about?" Brax questioned as he walked back out of his office

"Leah wants to see me" I replied "I'll see you back at the house"

He nodded and kissed me softly before I grabbed my bag and left, hoping it wouldn't be who I thought it was. I entered the diner a few minutes later, immediately setting eyes on my "work colleague"…

"Is that the guy who was asking after me, Irene?" I questioned, motioning to the guy

"Yeah, he seems pretty eager to see you" she informed me "is everything okay?"

"No, not really" I admitted "look, I'm gonna go, don't tell him you've seen me"

"Charlie, what's wrong?" she questioned, stopping me as I went to leave

"It's something I'd rather not talk about, Irene" I informed her

She sighed and I smiled weakly, mouthing "sorry" as I left the diner. I hurried home, knowing what I had to do. I was halfway through packing my things together when Brax walked in…

"What're you doing?" he asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion

"What does it look like, Brax?" I questioned

"No, I can see what you're doing but why? What's happened?" he inquired

"Nothing. I just need to go away for a few days, a week tops" I informed him

"Charlie, why? Talk to me" he begged, taking a hold of my wrists, stopping me from packing

"It's a work thing, Brax" I explained "I don't have time to hang about and talk"

"I don't believe you" he informed me

"I really don't care" I sighed "can you let me past please? I have to go"

"No, because I know there's something else going on" he informed me "neither of us are going anywhere until you've told me"

I sighed, knowing he was serious. I dumped my bags back on the bed and sat down, putting my head in my hands… "He's here"

"What did you just say?" he asked, sitting down next to me

"He's here" I whispered "the guy who raped me, he's in the Bay"

DUN, DUN, DUN! Am I mean? Yes I am!


	33. Chapter 33

BRAX'S POV:

"_He's here" I whispered "the guy who raped me, he's in the Bay"_

I was furious. Furious that the man who'd put Charlie through so much pain was here in the Bay wanting to see her…

"Brax, where're you going?" Charlie asked as I stormed out of the bedroom "Heath, do something, please"

"Woah, where's the fire, bro?" Heath questioned, stopping me in my tracks

"Get out of my way, Heath" I proclaimed, my fists clenching at my sides

"Brax, Charlie's in tears and you're storming out. What's going on?" he inquired

"You wanna tell him or shall I?" I questioned, turning to Charlie and raising an eyebrow

CHARLIE'S POV:

"_You wanna tell him or shall I?"_

"As long as you promise to sit down and be with me when I do, I'll tell him" I informed him

Brax sighed and nodded, moving over to me, taking my hand in his as he led us to the sofa…

"What's going on?" Heath asked as he followed us to the sofa, sitting down himself

"A couple of years ago I was raped" I began, exhaling a breath I didn't know I'd been holding "today Leah called me from the diner saying there was someone asking for me. I showed up there and it turns out the guy who did what he did to me is looking for me. He's in the Bay"

"So now you know why I was angry, are you joining me in kicking his head in or not?" Brax asked, raising an eyebrow at his younger brother

"I think you need to stay here with Charlie" Heath sighed, glancing at me and smiling reassuringly "I'll go and find this guy"

"Heath, please don't do anything silly" I begged as Brax held my hand

Heath didn't reply and just walked out of the house…

"Hey, come here" Brax sighed, pulling me into him as the tears began to well up in my eyes

"He's gonna do something silly, isn't he?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"I don't know, babe" he admitted "but you're like a sister to Heath, that's all I'm saying"

HEATH'S POV:

"Heath, what can I get ya, darl?" Irene asked as I walked into the diner

"Nothing thanks, Irene" I replied "that guy that was looking for Charlie, do you know where he's gone?"

"He said something about going to the beach" she informed me

"Okay, and can you tell me what he looked like? What he was wearing please?" I questioned

"Heath, why do you wanna know? What's with this guy?" she inquired worriedly

"Please, just tell me, Irene. It's important" I proclaimed

"Okay, he was about 5'6, brown hair" she informed me

"And what was he wearing?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"A black singlet and a pair of shorts, I think" she replied "I've seen so many people today, darl"

"It's okay. Thanks, Irene" I stated, making my way out of the diner

GRANT'S POV:

"Excuse me, mate. Do you think we can have a word?" a voice asked me

"Depends who wants the word" I informed them, turning around to face him

"I'm Heath, I know Charlie Buckton" he replied "rumour has it you've been looking for her"

"Yeah, and what business is it of yours if I have?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"A strange guy looking for my brother's girlfriend, that's what it's got to do with me" he stated

"Can you tell me where she is please? I really need to see her" I asked

"No chance. Not after what you did to her" he replied, scoffing

"And what exactly did I do, mate?" I inquired

"You raped her is what you did and guys like you need to be taught a lesson" he informed me

"Oh yeah, and how're you gonna do that?" I asked

HEATH'S POV:

"_Oh yeah, and how're you gonna do that?"_

I saw red and launched myself at him, sending him flying into the sand. My fist connected with his face numerous times before I felt someone pulling me away from him…

"Heath, what the hell are you doing?" Bianca asked as John and Liam held me back

"Let me at him, the son of a bitch" I proclaimed

"Heath Braxton, you calm down right now and tell me what's going on" she begged

"That dick raped Charlie" I shouted, glaring at him

"What?" she asked, turning to face the guy

"Yeah, and I was teaching him a well deserved lesson" I explained

"I think we should leave him to it, John" Liam interjected

"No, don't you dare" Bianca proclaimed "listen, I don't know your name but if you know what's good for you you'll leave town before this one's brother finds you"

"I only wanna see Charlie" Grant sighed

"So you can catch up, rape her again?" Heath questioned

"You won't be seeing her" Bianca informed him "so unless you want her to go to the police I suggest you leave town"

CHARLIE'S POV:

I stood up from the kitchen table and hurried over to the door as Heath and Bianca entered…

"What happened?" I asked worriedly, glancing at Heath's cut up hands

"He's gone, Charlie" Bianca informed me "you've got nothing to worry about"

"Nothing to worry about, are you serious? He knows where I live. I can't stay here" I proclaimed

"Charlie, he's gone and he's not coming back" Heath replied "he doesn't wanna go to jail so he won't come back if he knows what's good for him"

"It's over, Charlie" Brax whispered against my hair as he wrapped his arm around my waist

Is the nightmare really over for Charlie? Of course it's not!


	34. Chapter 34

CHARLIE'S POV:

No one had heard anything from Grant and he hadn't tried to get in touch since leaving the Bay over three weeks ago. I was glad, I could focus solely on me and Brax and our future, along with Ruby…

"Charlie, this came for you whilst you were out on your run" Ruby informed me, handing me an envelope

"Thanks, Rubes. Hadn't you better be going to school?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Shoot, yeah" she proclaimed, grabbing her school bag "I'll see you tonight"

"See you" I mirrored, shutting the door behind her

It took all of my strength not to fall to the floor as I read the contents of the letter. It was from Grant…

"Charlie, you and I shall be seeing each other very soon and this time it shall be without your little boyfriend and his brother. No one will be there to fight your battles. It'll just be you and me. See you soon, Grant"

Instead of running like I was going to do last time I grabbed my phone from the side and dialled Brax's number, waiting for him to answer…

"Baby, everything okay?" he asked as he picked up the phone

"No, not really. Can you come home please?" I questioned

"Charlie, what's the matter?" he inquired

"Brax, just come home, please" I begged

"Okay, I'll be there in ten" he informed me

I hung up the phone and sat down, trying to calm my breathing and stop myself from shaking. I was startled from my trance as Brax burst through the door, hurrying over to me…

"What is it?" he asked worriedly, taking my cheeks in his hands

"Read this" I stated, handing him the letter "the envelope just has my name on it. It was hand delivered. He's back, Brax"

"Hey, come on, it's gonna be fine. He's not gonna hurt you. Heath and I will protect you" he assured me

"Heath and I will protect you from what?" Heath's voice questioned, startling me again

"This" Brax informed him, handing him the letter

"That little. When was this delivered?" he inquired

"This morning when I was out on my run. What're we gonna do?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"We're gonna track him down and we're gonna kill him" Heath proclaimed "I told the maggot not to come here again"

"He doesn't listen to warning, Heath, especially not from you" I sighed

"Then we go to the police, let them sort him out" he replied

"And you really think he'll listen to them?" I inquired "no chance"

"Charlie, we've gotta do something" Brax sighed, sitting on the coffee table opposite me "we can't just do nothing and wait for him to come to us"

I nodded and swallowed a lump in my throat as I reached for my phone, dialling Watson's private number…

"Charlie, hello" she greeted me as she answered

"Hi, Georgina" I mirrored "do you think you and whoever else is on shift could come over?"

"Is everything okay?" she asked worriedly

"It will be, but I need to make a complaint" I informed her "can you come?"

"Sure. We'll be there in fifteen minutes" she replied

"Thanks, Georgina" I stated "I'll see you then"

I hung up the phone… "She'll be here in fifteen minutes so I'm gonna grab a shower"

Brax and Heath nodded and I stood up, walking into the bedroom, making my way into the en-suite bathroom…

HEATH'S POV:

Brax had to go back to Angelo's to sort a delivery and had asked me to stay and keep an eye on Charlie. I was watching TV when she emerged from the bedroom…

"Alright sleepyhead?" I asked "sorry, I didn't mean to startle you"

"It's fine. Where's Brax?" she questioned as she grabbed herself a bottle of water

"He had to go back to the restaurant to sort out a delivery" I informed her "you okay?"

"I will be. Heath, I'm glad we're alone" she admitted

"I always knew you had a crush on me. Sorry, Buckton, I'm taken" I chuckled

"Very funny" she sighed "no, I was just gonna ask, do you think you and B could move back in here? I'd just feel safer knowing you were here to help Brax if Grant did come here"

I nodded and smiled… "Consider it done"

"Thank you" she replied, squeezing my hand, smiling at me thankfully

"Everything okay in here?" Ruby asked as she and Casey walked in the door

"What're you two doing here?" Charlie questioned, raising an eyebrow

"It's 3pm which means school's finished. Have you forgotten how to tell time?" she inquired

"No, I've been asleep" she admitted "it's been a hectic day. How was school?"

Casey and Ruby sat down and spoke about their day to Charlie and I…

CHARLIE'S POV:

"Hey" Brax greeted me as I walked into the kitchen where he was cooking dinner

"Hey yourself, listen, I've got something to tell you" I informed him, jumping onto the counter

"Shoot! What is it?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow

"I asked Heath and Bianca to move back in here, just for safety reasons" I admitted "is that okay?"

"Charlie, if that's what makes you feel safe then that's fine by me" he replied "I don't want you not feeling safe in your own home"

"I thought you'd freak" I admitted

"Of course not. I wanna do everything I can to keep you safe and Heath being here too is what it's gonna take then that's fine by me" he assured me

"Thank you" I replied, leaning in to kiss him softly

"Honey, we're home" Heath proclaimed after we pulled away

"Hey" I greeted him and Bianca, jumping off the counter to help them with their things

"Heath's told me everything, come here" Bianca sighed, hugging me tightly

"I'm fine now you two are here" I assured her, hugging her back

"So who's sleeping where?" Heath questioned

"Rubes and Case are sharing a room" I informed him "and so are Brax and I, which means you and B have got your old room back"

"What about Darcy when she's here?" Bianca inquired, raising an eyebrow

"We'll find her somewhere I'm sure" I replied "go and dump your stuff, dinner's nearly ready"

They nodded and disappeared off down the hallway as I walked back into the kitchen, wrapping my arms around Brax's waist…

"I love you" I whispered

"I love you too" he mirrored, placing one of his hands over my own

Nice long chapter for you all so I hope you enjoyed! What's to come next? Wait and see!


	35. Chapter 35

GRANT'S POV:

I made my way into Angelo's and over to the bar…

"Yes, mate, what can I get you?" Brax asked, raising an eyebrow

"An orange juice please" I replied

He nodded and as he turned, I reached over and grabbed his phone, quickly texting Charlie…

CHARLIE'S POV:

"Where're you going?" Heath asked as I reached the front door

"Brax wants me to meet him at the beach" I informed him "Heath, I'll be fine"

"Brax told me not to let you out of his sight and I'm not breaking my promise to him" he stated

"I'm not gonna get hurt if it's Brax, am I?" I questioned, chuckling lightly

"No, I suppose not" he sighed "but text me and let me know you're there, okay?"

I nodded and kissed his cheek, making my way out of the house and down to the beach where Brax had asked me to meet him…

GRANT'S POV:

"Alright, Charlie" I greeted her as I saw her sat on the sand

Charlie's head shot around and her eyes shouted fear as she saw me…

"What do you want?" she asked, standing up, moving backwards towards me

"Like you don't know. We've got unfinished business, haven't we?" I questioned

"How did you know I'd be here? I'm meant to be meeting Brax" she informed me

"Oh, I know you were" I replied, chuckling as I pulled out Brax's phone from my pocket

HEATH'S POV:

"Heath, what's the matter? You're gonna wear a hole in the carpet" Bianca proclaimed

"Charlie told me she'd text me when she got to Brax and she hasn't. What if something's happened?" I questioned

"I'm sure she's fine. Brax wouldn't do anything to hurt her, she's probably just forgot" she stated

"I'm gonna go and find her" I proclaimed, standing up and making my way out of the house

"Heath" she shouted after me

CHARLIE'S POV:

"You stay away from me or I'll scream" I proclaimed as Grant moved further towards me

"Go on then, there's no one around. Do it" he chuckled

"You stay away from her" Heath's voice shouted, Brax hurrying after him

"Here they are, your knights in shining armour" he sighed

Before I knew what was happening Grant had me by the neck…

"Stay away or I'll hurt her, I promise you I will" he shouted

BRAX'S POV:

Heath had to hold me back as I saw Grant grab Charlie by her neck, holding a knife against her…

"You hurt her and I'll kill you" I shouted

"I'd like you to see you try" he chuckled, his grip on Charlie tightening "why couldn't you just let us talk, eh?"

"Talking isn't in your nature, Grant" Heath sighed "even I know that. Just let her go"

"Why should I?" he asked

"If you know what's good for you, Grant, you'll put the knife down and let Charlie go" Georgina stated, her and a team of officers arriving on the scene

"Who called them?" he questioned

"We did" I informed him "you need to give it up, Grant. There's nowhere to hide or run now"

CHARLIE'S POV:

I could feel Grant's grip on me loosen as Brax spoke and I took my chance, pushing him off of me before hurrying into Brax's arms, watching the scene unfold as the police tackled Grant to the ground, cuffing him…

"Charlie, do you mind coming to the station and giving your statement?" Georgina asked

"Do I have to?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"We can give you a couple of hours but we need a statement today" she informed me

"Charlie, the sooner it's done, the sooner it's over" Brax stated, holding me to him tightly

"Okay, let's do it now" I replied

Georgina nodded and Brax and I followed her to the police car…


	36. Chapter 36

BRAX'S POV:

I'd just left Charlie alone after she fell asleep on me. I made my way out into the kitchen where I saw Bianca and Heath…

"Hey, how's she doing?" Heath asked, raising an eyebrow as I grabbed a bottle of water

"She's asleep" I informed them "and she seems to be okay"

"Good. That creep, I honestly thought he'd stay away" he proclaimed

"We all did" Bianca sighed "but he's locked up now and he can't hurt any of us anymore"

"Guys, can I ask a favour?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at my brother and his girlfriend

"Course. Shoot" Heath replied

"Can you guys stay here and just keep an eye on Charlie? I've gotta pop to Angelo's" I questioned

"Course we can. You go, she'll be fine" Bianca informed me, smiling

"Thanks" I sighed, grabbing my keys from the side, making my way out of the house

CHARLIE'S POV:

I woke up I don't know how long later, alone in mine and Brax's bedroom. I looked out of the bedroom and it was pitch black. I glanced at the clock, 7:30pm. I'd slept for 6 hours…

"Hey" I greeted Brax as I saw him sat on the sofa

"Hey, how come you're awake?" he asked as I sat on the sofa arm beside him

"Because I've been asleep for 6 hours and I can't sleep forever" I chuckled "where is everyone?"

"They're all out for the night" he informed me "how're you feeling?"

"Better. Much better" I admitted "do you think you can make me some food?"

"What would Madam like?" he inquired, setting his beer down on the coffee table

"Something light" I informed him "chicken and rice if we've got any?"

"That we do have" he replied "coming up"

"Thank you" I sighed, flopping down into Brax's now vacant seat

BRAX'S POV:

I returned from the kitchen fifteen minutes or so later, Charlie having switched over…

"What're we watching now then, Buckton?" I questioned, sitting down next to her

"Better Homes and Gardens, getting some ideas for this place" she informed me

"Oh really?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"Yeah, really" she replied "thank you, this is delicious"

I smiled and pulled her into me as she continued to eat. A little while later, as she was nodding off again there was a bang, startling her awake…

"Hey, it's okay. You stay here, I'll go see what that was" I informed her

She nodded and sat on the sofa as I made my way out the front door, sighing as I saw a drunken Casey…

"You're an idiot" I sighed

"Why is he?" Ruby asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"Your Mum's in there petrified" I informed her "Grant got a hold of her today"

"What do you mean he got a hold of her? Why did no one call me?" she inquired, hurrying into the house

"Because you were at university" Charlie informed her as I helped Casey into the house

"Still, you should've called" she sighed "are you okay? Like really okay?"

"I'm fine, Brax and Heath saved me" she replied, smiling up at me "I'm guessing that was the noise?"

I nodded, signalling yes… "Do you mind taking him to bed, Rubes?"

"No, of course she doesn't" Casey replied, chuckling as Ruby stood up and took him from me

"Shout me if you need anything" I informed her as I shut the front door and sat back down next to Charlie


	37. Chapter 37

CHARLIE'S POV:

It was now two and a half months after Grant had been put in prison for everything he'd done, and I hadn't heard anything from him whatsoever, until that morning. I walked out of mine and Brax's room and picked the post up, flicking through to see bills, bills and more bills, and then a stamped addressed envelope to me from Grant…

My hands were shaking as I opened it, scared to read it's contents…

"_Dear Charlie,_

_First of all I want to apologise for how sorry I am for everything I did all those years ago and for what I did to you two months ago. I shouldn't have done. I should've left well alone and let you and Brax be happy because that's all I ever wanted, you to be happy, and Brax makes you that. He puts a smile on your face every single morning but I just wish it was me that was doing so._

_Secondly, I've enclosed a visiting order, you don't have to accept it but I'd like you to. I'd like to see you face-to-face so I can have my chance to get my side of the story across, so I can explain why I did what I did. Please, Charlie. You and I both know this is the only way either of us will get closure after everything that's happened._

_Best wishes, Grant"_

I folded the letter in half and threw it in the bin, pocketing the visiting order…

BRAX' S POV:

"God, you scared me" Charlie proclaimed as I snuck up behind her

"Sorry. Everything okay?" I questioned, sitting down on the sand next to her

"Not really" she admitted as she handed me a piece of paper

"When did this arrive?" I asked, shocked at what I was reading

"This morning, it came with a letter which I threw away" she informed me

"So why have you kept the visiting order?" I inquired "you're not thinking of going, are you?"

"I don't know, Brax" she sighed "maybe Grant's right, maybe this is the way to get closure"

"Charlie, what is going through that pretty head of yours?" I asked "you and I both know what Grant's like. He'll manipulate you"

"Brax, I need you to be on my side" she begged, tears filling her eyes

"I'm sorry, Charlie, I can't be" I admitted, throwing the visiting order down before walking off

**Oh dear, please don't hate me. All shall be resolved in due course, I promise…**


	38. Chapter 38

BRAX'S POV:

Downing beer after beer after beer was nowhere near numbing the pain I felt after my argument with Charlie. I couldn't wrap my head around the fact that she was thinking of going to see the guy who raped her, who put her through hell, who made her scared in her own home…

CHARLIE'S POV:

"Charlie, what's the matter?" Heath asked worriedly as he walked into the house

"I've screwed up, Heath, big time" I admitted

"What do you mean?" he questioned, sitting down next to me, hugging me as I cried some more

"Grant sent me a visiting order. He wants me to go and see him so he can explain. I'm thinking of going because I need the closure but if I do it'll ruin my relationship with Brax" I explained

"How do you know?" he inquired

"He's pretty much said as much" I sighed "what am I gonna do, Heath?"

"You're gonna stay here and clean yourself up and I'm gonna find my dimwit of a brother" he informed me "yeah?"

I nodded and smiled, wiping my eyes with the backs of my hands, watching as he left the house…

BRAX'S POV:

"If you've come here to have a go at me, Heath, save it" I sighed, draining my sixth beer bottle

"Jeez, how many of these have you had?" he asked "you smell like a brewery"

"Cheers. Here's my seventh. What do you want then?" I inquired, staring to drink again

"I've just been home and Charlie's in tears. Something about a visiting order from Grant. Brax, she needs closure. That's why she wants to see him" he informed me

"She's sent you down here to tell me all this because she thinks I'll listen to you, right?" I questioned "wrong"

"Brax, for once, stop being so stubborn and go and support the woman you love" he proclaimed

"Why? If she wants to do something so stupid then I'm gonna let her" I replied

"You don't mean that, Brax" he sighed, running his hands over his face

"Don't I?" I asked, raising an eyebrow "since when did you control what I do and do not think?"

CHARLIE'S POV:

An hour or so later the front door opened and Brax stumbled in, throwing his keys onto the side…

"You're drunk" I sighed as I stood in the kitchen doorway

"Yep. And I'm about to get even more drunk" he informed me

"Brax, can we not just talk about this like sensible adults?" I questioned

"What is there to say? You've clearly made up your mind or you would've thrown the visiting order away as soon as it arrived" he replied

"Do you not understand why I want to go?" I asked "I need closure, Brax"

"Fine. Go and get your closure. But don't expect me to be here when you get back" he stated

"What do you mean?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow

"What I mean, Charlie, is, that if you go and see Grant, we're done. Finished. That's it" he admitted

**Hiding from the stones that you guys are probably throwing at me right now…**


	39. Chapter 39

BRAX'S POV:

I woke up that morning with a stinking hangover, Charlie nowhere to be found. I made my way into the kitchen to see she and Bianca sat at the kitchen table, eating breakfast…

"I'm off to work. See you later, B" she stated, making her way out of the house

"Charlie, can we talk?" I asked, hurrying over to her as she reached the front door

"About what?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow "what you said last night?"

"I didn't mean any of it" I admitted "I was just drunk and hurt. You have my full support"

"I'll see you later" she sighed, making her way out of the house, slamming the front door shut behind her purposely

"You brought this on yourself, you know that?" Bianca inquired as I walked back into the kitchen

"Don't start, B" I begged as I poured myself a coffee

"Oh, I'm starting, Brax. What the hell got into you last night apart from the shed load of booze? You threatened to end yours and Charlie's relationship if she went to see Grant" she proclaimed

"I did?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"Classic. Memory a bit hazy is it?" she questioned, a smirk on her face

"I wouldn't have said that" I sighed

"Wouldn't you? So both Heath and Charlie are making it up then, yes?" she asked

"Heath, how does Heath know about it?" I inquired

"He was the one comforting her last night when I arrived" she explained "you've got some serious making up to do, Brax"

I sighed and nodded, watching as Bianca left the house too. I sat at the kitchen table for a little while longer, deciding I needed a surf to clear my head…

CHARLIE'S POV:

"Charlie, why don't you go home?" Georgina suggested as she walked into the office

"I can't. Too much to do" I admitted, sighing heavily

"Can't or won't? I bumped into Bianca at the diner and she told me about Grant's visiting order" she informed me

"And what else did she say?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Apart from Brax not being happy about it, that was it" she replied

"You know what, I am gonna go home" I informed her "I'll be on my mobile if you need me"

"We won't" she assured me "see you tomorrow"

I nodded and collected my things together, making my way out of the station and back to the Bay. I pulled into one of the car parking spaces at the beach and made my way down; knowing Brax would be surfing…

"I thought you were working all day?" he asked as he walked up the sand towards me

"I've taken the afternoon off. Can we go for a walk?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

He nodded and we began to walk, making our way up the beach…

"I've got a confession to make" Brax informed me as we walked in silence for a few minutes

"Go on" I sighed, running a hand through my hair

"I didn't remember saying I would end the relationship if you went to see Grant" he informed me

I scoffed and rolled my eyes… "Typical. Well you did, Brax, and it broke my heart"

"I never meant it, Charlie. I was drunk, stupid and angry" he sighed

"Just put yourself in my shoes. How would you feel if I said something like that and then told you the next day that I was drunk, stupid and angry?" I questioned

"I'd feel the same way you're feeling right now. I know I've got a lot of making up to do, Charlie, and whilst I've been surfing I've been thinking of how I can make it up to you" he admitted

"And what have you come up with?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"I want things to go back to the way they were between us" he explained "no more fights and no more arguing. We can be happy, Charlie, and we're gonna be, I hope"

"Brax, what're you doing?" I inquired, shocked as he dropped his surfboard to the floor

"Charlie, I wanna spend the rest of my life with you. Marry me?" he questioned

**Do you guys hate me just a little bit right now? I'm guessing yes! **


	40. Chapter 40

BRAX'S POV:

"Are you serious? Brax, we're in the middle of a huge fight where you wanted to end our relationship less than 24 hours ago and now you're proposing. What is wrong with you?" Charlie proclaimed, making her way up the beach

That was not the reaction I was expecting. As I snapped out of my shock I hurried after her…

"Charlie, can you just hold on a second please and let me explain?" I asked

"Explain what, Brax?" she questioned as she continued up the beach "you've just proposed to me"

"And I mean it, Charlie. I'll keep asking you till you say yes" I informed her

"Brax" she sighed, stopping and turning to face me "our relationship's not in the best place right now, is it? You've gotta admit that"

"But it can be, Charlie. It's been in a good place and it can be again" I assured her, entwining my hands with hers "we can make this work, I know we can"

"I want nothing more than to marry you" she admitted

"Then do it. Say yes. I'll ask you again if you want?" I inquired

"No, you don't have to ask me again" she sighed, a smile on her face "okay, yes, I'll marry you"

"I didn't quite catch that" I admitted, a smirk on my face

"Okay, I'll marry you" she informed me

"Sorry, what was that?" I questioned

"Darryl Braxton, yes, I'll marry you" she proclaimed, throwing herself into my arms

CHARLIE'S POV:

Brax and I were engaged. It was like a dream, I couldn't believe it. We made our way back to the house hand-in-hand…

"You know, you've not got me a ring" I informed him

"There'll be one on there soon enough, don't you worry" he assured me

I smiled and stopped in my tracks, kissing him softly… "I love you"

"I love you too" he mirrored

"We still need to talk about this Grant thing" I admitted, biting my lip nervously

"If seeing Grant is what you want to do then I'll support you" he informed me

"You will?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow in shock

"Yeah, I will" he replied "Charlie, I was an idiot for saying I wouldn't support you but I was angry at him for contacting you, not for you wanting to go"

"You understand why I need to go though, don't you?" I asked

"Yeah, you need closure" he informed me "you need to know why he did it"

"And not just that" I admitted "I need to have the chance to tell him how he made me feel and how what he did to me affected me, not just physically, but mentally too"

"Then, as your fiancé" he assured me "you have my full support. 100%"

I smiled widely and wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him gently again as I led up him up the driveway to the front door…

BRAX'S POV:

"Anyone home?" I shouted into the house as Charlie and I walked in the door

"Looks like everyone's out" Charlie informed me, a cheeky smile on her face

"I know that look, Buckton" I admitted "what're you thinking?"

"If you know it so well why don't you tell me?" she questioned

I smirked and grabbed her, ignoring her squeals as I threw her over my shoulder and carried her through to our bedroom and into the en-suite…

"Darryl Braxton, if you do what I think you're going to do then the engagement's off" she informed me, shielding herself with her hands as I walked into the shower

I just continued to do what was I doing and made my way into the shower, stepping back out, shower head in hand…

CHARLIE'S POV:

I knew exactly what Brax was going to do as he switched the shower on, the shower head aiming at me as he switched it on, the water spraying all over me. I could hear Brax laughing as he continued to soak me and as he switched it off, he pulled me towards him and into the shower, peeling my clothes off as he set the water going…

"Y'know, you do look sexy when you're wet" he admitted

I smirked and kissed him gently, feeling myself be moved backwards, my back hitting the shower wall…

BRAX'S POV:

Within a matter of moments Charlie's legs were wrapped around my waist and we'd both been stripped of our clothes and I'd buried myself inside her, her fingernails clawing at my back as I began to move in and out of her with an increasing speed…

CHARLIE'S POV:

I struggled to form words as Brax continued to move in and out of me at an ever increasing speed, my orgasm fast approaching. I tightened my legs around Brax's waist more and I knew he could tell I was close, his lips sucking on the sweet spot just underneath my ear, my mouth dropping open but nothing coming out as I hit my high…

BRAX'S POV:

Charlie's high hit and I came soon after too. After we'd both showered and dressed we made our way into the living room…

"So you two have finally made up then?" Heath asked as he and Bianca walked in the door

"Yep. And we've also got some more news" Charlie informed them

"Well don't keep us waiting" Bianca chuckled, sitting on the chair arm

"We're engaged" she proclaimed "Brax proposed and I said yes"

I moved quickly from the sofa as Bianca bounded onto Charlie, hugging her tightly, both girls squealing and giggling as they hugged…

"What's going on here?" Ruby asked as she and Casey walked in the door

"Brax and I are getting married" Charlie informed her

"What? This morning, you two were in a pretty massive fight" she questioned, confused

"Well that's all in the past now. Heath made me see sense" I informed her

"Heath? Really?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"Hello, I'm the one who's been in the most serious relationship for the longest amount of time. Two years and counting" Heath proclaimed, wrapping his arm around Bianca who'd now separated from Charlie

CHARLIE'S POV:

"And do you not think about popping the question too?" Ruby inquired

"Nope. We're happy as we are, right, babe?" Heath asked

Bianca nodded and smiled, a fake smile, I could tell. She was my best friend…

**So, all this wedding talk is starting to get Bianca jealous, wanting Heath to propose? Who should be the one to talk to him about it? Charlie, or Brax?**


	41. Chapter 41

CHARLIE'S POV:

"Is Bianca okay?" Brax asked me from the en-suite bathroom as I climbed into bed that night "she was pretty quiet"

"I haven't had the chance to speak to her but no, not really" I informed him as he joined me in the bedroom, switching the en-suite bathroom light off, climbing into bed next to me

"What's up with her?" he questioned as I snuggled into him, drawing patterns on his bare chest

"I don't think she's happy with Heath" I informed him "don't get me wrong, she loves him but she wants more, she wants we've got, what we're going to have. Hearing what Heath said today just upset her, I think"

"Heath's never been one to settle down" Brax admitted

"You didn't seem the type either, but now look at you" I replied "surely that could be Heath too, if he found the right woman, surely?"

"I don't know, Charl" he sighed "my brother's a loose cannon at the best of times"

"Don't you think I know that?" I asked, sitting up to face him, raising an eyebrow "but since Bianca came into his life he's a changed guy. They've got Darcy now"

"I just don't think marriage is for him" he informed me "I could be wrong"

"Then talk to him tomorrow. See what he thinks. Please, Brax" I begged "not for my sake but for Bianca's. Please?"

"Fine" he sighed "you know I can't resist the puppy dog eyes"

I smiled triumphantly and kissed him, snuggling back into him again, both of us falling asleep…

BRAX'S POV:

"So, now your big brother's engaged, you having thoughts about tying the knot with your woman too?" I questioned as Heath and I organised the delivery at the restaurant the next morning

"Me and marriage? Don't really go together, do they?" he asked, chuckling

"No, but I didn't think marriage was in me either but now look at me" I stated

"Has Bianca said something to you?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"No, not in so many words" I sighed "but last night, she was quiet after Charlie and I announced our engagement. I think she wants more, mate. You've got some thinking to do"

Heath nodded in agreement and smiled…

CHARLIE'S POV:

"You noticed?" Bianca questioned as we sat in the kitchen that morning "which means Brax noticed too, which means he'll say something to Heath. Oh, God"

"Yes Brax noticed and he asked me but only because he's worried about you. As for Heath, maybe it's not such a bad thing?"

"Not such a bad thing?" she proclaimed "Charlie, are you serious? I don't want Heath to propose to me because he feels pushed into it, I want him to because he wants to"

"Brax isn't gonna push him, he's just gonna have a chat to him" I informed her

"Wait? What?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow

"Brax is having a chat to Heath about it right now" I admitted "I'm sorry, but I just hated seeing you upset so I convinced Brax to have a chat to him about taking the next step"

"Charlie" she proclaimed "I don't believe this"

"B, I'm sorry. Whatever happens, you two are strong and can get through it" I assured her

"That's beside the point. I'm happy with the way things are but eventually I do want marriage, but not right now, not until Heath is ready" she explained

"B, where're you going?" I asked as she stood up and walked to the front door

"To find Heath to talk things through" she informed me "I'll see you later"

I sighed as she shut the door behind her and left the house, going off in search of Heath…

BRAX'S POV:

"Hey, what're you doing here?" I questioned as Charlie walked into the restaurant "I thought you had things to do all day?"

"I did, but I screwed one of them up big time and I'm trying to find her to make it up to her" she admitted

"Let me guess, Bianca?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow

"Yeah, how did you guess?" she asked

"She's out on the balcony now" I informed her "what the hell did you say to her?"

"I'll tell you about it later" she sighed, making her way out onto the balcony

CHARLIE'S POV:

"B" I whispered gently so I didn't startle her

"What, Charlie? Can I not just have some time on my own?" she questioned

"I want to explain" I informed her "please, can I just have that?"

She sighed and nodded, motioning to a table that we both sat down at…

"I didn't mean to interfere, neither of us did" I began "but Brax and I just want you and Heath to be as happy as we are"

"Who says we're not?" she asked, raising an eyebrow

"Your face last night for starters" I informed her "I saw how hurt you were when Heath said you guys were happy as you were. If marriage is what you want one day then you need to tell him, B"

"And I will. Just in my own time" she sighed

"I should've spoken to you before I told Brax to speak to him" I admitted "I'm sorry"

"I'm sorry too" she mirrored "friends?"

"Friends" I replied, hugging her as she hugged me back


	42. Chapter 42

Congratulations to the brilliant Mr. Peacocke on his Silver Logie award win. Wasn't his speech adorable?! Enjoy this chapter!

"So, wedding planning" Bianca proclaimed as she sat down at the kitchen table that morning

"On that note, I'm off" Brax informed us, standing up, putting his breakfast things into the sink

"We're not having anything too big, B" I admitted "just something small and low-key, like us"

"You and him?" she questioned, motioning to Brax "low-key? You're anything but"

Brax chuckled at her comment and kissed me gently… "I'll see you later"

I nodded and watched him walk out of the house, shutting the door behind him…

"So, what have you come up with then?" Bianca asked, raising an eyebrow at me as I focused my attention back on her

"I haven't really had the chance to think about it yet" I admitted

"Seriously? Charlie, this is one of the most important days of your life" she sighed "God, you're so disorganised"

"B, I've been busy with work and Rubes and everything else. I'll get round to it. We'll get round to it" I assured her

"Charlotte Buckton, this is you and Brax we're talking about. If you don't start organising things now, you'll be getting married when you're 100" she sighed

"Don't over-exaggerate, B" I chuckled as I stood up, starting to tidy up the breakfast things

"Can you not leave that till later? How about we go dress shopping?" she suggested

"I've got things to do around here today" I informed her

"Like what?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow

"Like the housework. Like the shopping. Like the car needing to be serviced" I replied

"I'll get Heath to take your car to be serviced and we'll do the shopping on the way back. C'mon, Charlie, please" she begged

"Don't give me the puppy dog eyes, Bianca Scott. No, don't you dare" I proclaimed

"Please, Charlie, please" she whimpered, a smirk on her face

"What are you two crazy ladies doing?" Heath questioned as he walked in

"Ah, just the man" Bianca proclaimed, wrapping her arm around her boyfriend "you're not busy today, are you? No. Good. You're taking Charlie's car to be serviced"

"Why can't she take her car to be serviced?" he asked, raising an eyebrow

"Because we're off wedding dress shopping" she informed him, smiling sweetly "so can you, please?"

"Don't give me the puppy dog eyes, B" he sighed "fine"

"Yes" she proclaimed, kissing him chastely "we'll see you later"

"Thanks, Heath. Bye, Heath" I stated as Bianca dragged me out of the house

BRAX'S POV:

"Oh my God, I'm wiped" Charlie proclaimed as she threw herself down onto the sofa in the office at the restaurant

"Anyone would be if you've spent the amount of money you have done" I chuckled

"Blame your I'm pretty sure soon-to-be sister in law" she informed me

"That was a mouthful, wasn't it?" I questioned "do you want some lunch?"

"Yes please" she proclaimed "the pasta salad would be great"

I nodded and kissed her lightly before leaving, making my way into the kitchen to place her order before making my way back to the office, bumping into Bianca en-route…

"You've not seen Charlie, have you?" she asked, raising an eyebrow "she's disappeared on me"

"Nope, not since this morning. If I see her I'll let her know you're looking for her"

"Thanks, Brax" she replied as she made her way out of the restaurant

I sighed and chuckled, making my way back into the office…

"Was that B I heard you speaking to?" she asked as I shut the door behind me

"Yep. You forgot to mention you've snuck off on her" I chuckled "you're a naughty girl, Charlie Buckton"

She nodded and smirked… "So what you gonna do about it?"

It was my turn to smirk as I moved towards her and captured her lips in mine, letting her pull me down onto the sofa she was sat on, our tongues beginning to fight for dominance…

"Well that was unexpected" I chuckled as I pulled my t-shirt back on over my head

"And just in time too" Charlie proclaimed as there was a knock at the door

I moved to open it and took her pasta salad from the chef who'd brought it, thanking him before handing it to her…

"I better have this and go" she sighed, beginning to tuck in

"You gonna go and find B?" I questioned, sitting down at my desk

"I probably should" she replied "anyway, you've got ring shopping to do"

"Oh, thanks for reminding me" I stated "I forgot about that"

"You better be joking me, Darryl Braxton. Or this engagement's off" she informed me

"Of course I'm joking, you goof" I sighed "in fact, I'll have it by this evening"

"Really?" she asked, raising an eyebrow

I nodded… "Going into the city to pick it up later on this afternoon"

"You're amazing, Darryl Braxton" she sighed "I better be off. Wish me luck?"

"Good luck, not that you need it" I assured her "you'll be fine"


	43. Chapter 43

CHARLIE'S POV:

I made my way into the house later that afternoon, smiling as I saw a note with my name on it in Brax's handwriting:

"Charlie, I request the pleasure of your company at our spot on the beach tonight at 6:30pm. There's something special I have for you. See you there, Brax xx"

I smiled and folded the note up, picking up my bags, making my way into the bedroom to begin organising my purchases…

BRAX'S POV:

Mine and Charlie's spot on the beach was a secluded area with a little wooden stump. I made my way over to it and placed the candle I'd brought down with me onto it, lighting it before setting the box with her engagement ring in front of it…

"What's all this then, handsome?" Charlie's voice asked as she made her way over to me

"I thought Madam might like something a bit romantic when she received her engagement ring" I informed her

She smiled… "Where is it then?"

I motioned to the stump and she walked over, picking up the ring box... "Brax, it's beautiful"

"Just like you" I replied

"Cheeseball" she chuckled as I took the ring box from her, taking the ring from it, sliding it onto her finger

CHARLIE'S POV:

It was three weeks later and preparations for mine and Brax's wedding were coming together well. Between us Bianca and I had organised bridesmaids, her being maid of honour, Ruby, April and Leah being the other three. We'd also organised the venue, a beach service with the reception to be held at Angelo's, the catering etc thrown in, we'd organised my dress and the bridesmaid's dresses and Brax, Heath and Casey were currently at their suit fitting…

"So, how did it go?" I questioned as the three Braxton brothers walked through the door

"They fit perfectly. I'm just not sure they're our style" Heath informed me

"You are kidding, right?" I asked "please tell me you're kidding"

"We're kidding, babe" Brax assured me "Heath's just being the practical joker"

"Idiot" I proclaimed, hitting him in the stomach lightly, him faking being in agony

"Just a shame I didn't aim lower" I admitted, smiling sweetly as I walked over to the fridge, handing Brax and Casey a bottle of water

"Do I not get one, Buckton?" Heath questioned

"You know where the fridge is" I informed him "you have your head stuck in it enough"

"Now, now, children" Brax proclaimed, chuckling as he wrapped his arm around my waist

"I've gotta go" I admitted "Bianca and I are discussing hen night plans"

"Which reminds me, bucks night plans" Heath informed Brax

"Nothing too wild, please" I begged "I don't want my husband-to-be on a ship to some foreign country"

"You'll just have to wait and see" Heath chuckled as he grabbed himself a bottle of water from the fridge

I sighed and kissed Brax goodbye, making my way out of the house and down to Angelo's to meet Bianca…

"What's the matter?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow as I sat down opposite her

"Your boyfriend" I sighed

"What's he done now?" she asked

"He's organising Brax's buck's night" I informed her

"Enough said" she replied "I'll make sure there's nothing too wild, I promise"

"You're the best. So, my hen night?" I questioned

"Is all under control" she assured me "all I'm giving you is a spa day"

I smiled and thanked her, making my way to the bar to order us some drinks…

**So, C/B wedding preparations are ago, what do you think will happen on the hen and buck's nights?**


	44. Chapter 44

CHARLIE'S POV:

"There is no way I'm putting those on" I proclaimed as Bianca, Ruby and co tried to get me to put on a veil, L-plates and most importantly, a blindfold

"Okay, none of the others except a blindfold" she begged "please, Charlie"

"But I already know what we're doing" I stated "we're going to a spa"

"That's what she thinks we're doing?" Ruby questioned, raising an eyebrow

"We're not? Bianca Scott, you tell me what we're doing this instant" I proclaimed

"Nice one, Rubes" she sighed "okay, we're going to Angelo's. Everyone's waiting there but they think you don't know so please can you put the blindfold on?"

"Not until you tell me exactly what we're doing there" I stated, sitting down at the table

"Fine. We're having an underwear party. Leah met one of the reps for Ann Summers" the other day so our plans changed" she admitted

"Now can we put the blindfold on you, please, Charlie?" Ruby begged

I sighed and nodded, shutting my eyes as they covered them with the blindfold, guiding me from the house and down to Angelo's…

BRAX'S POV:

"So Brax, you nervous?" Liam asked as I stood at the bar of the club we were at

"I'm marrying the woman of my dreams so what's there to be nervous about?" I questioned

"Okay, enough with the fiancé talk" Heath proclaimed "the entertainment's arrived"

Heath had managed to secure us a VIP room for the night and as I was led to my seat, the music changed and two bikini clad girls made their way out onto the stage…

"Nuh, no chance" I proclaimed "I told Charlie no strippers"

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her" Heath stated "sit down, bro"

I sighed and knew I wasn't getting away. I took a huge gulp of my beer before sitting down and "enjoying" the show…

CHARLIE'S POV:

"This is not what I was expecting. If only Brax could see this" I sighed as I gulped down my champagne

"Be thankful he can't" Bianca chuckled, wrapping her arm around me "have you seen anything that takes your fancy?"

"Believe it or not Brax and I aren't into too much, y'know" I admitted "but the body paint's looking quite good"

Bianca looked at me and we made our way over to take a closer look…

BRAX'S POV:

"You've changed, man" Heath sighed "what happened to the Darryl Braxton that would've absolutely loved that?"

"He grew up and is getting married in three day's time, Heath" I informed him, taking a sip of my beer "what would Bianca say if she knew about this anyway?"

"She'd say what stays on a buck's night stays on a buck's night" he replied

I sighed and rolled my eyes, ordering myself another beer…

CHARLIE'S POV:

Thankfully I'd moved onto orange juice after starting to feel the alcohol taking hold of my body whereas Bianca hadn't. She, Ruby and I arrived back at the house and we stumbled in, me holding up her drunken weight. I dropped her gently onto the sofa, covering her in a blanket…

BRAX'S POV:

Heath, Casey and I made our way into the house seeing Bianca fast asleep on the sofa…

"I better take my sleeping beauty to bed" Heath informed us, picking Bianca up, Casey opening his bedroom door for him "night, boys"

"Night" Casey and I replied in unison

"I'm gonna hit the hay too" Casey informed "I'm glad you enjoyed tonight"

"Me too, mate" I stated "see you in the morning"

He nodded and he made his way into his and Ruby's room as I made my way into mine and Charlie's, seeing the Ann Summers bag laid on the bed…

"Nosy" she proclaimed as I was about to take a look at what she'd bought

"Can't blame a guy, can you?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"You'll see what I purchased on honeymoon" she informed me, placing a lingering kiss on my lips "how was your night?"

"Good. No fights and none of us got drunk" I replied

"Doesn't sound like a Braxton affair" she admitted

"Be thankful" I stated "how was your night?"

"Good, as you can probably tell" she admitted, holding up the bag, placing it into the wardrobe

CHARLIE'S POV:

"What're you doing, Braxton?" I asked as Brax ran his hands up and under the nightdress I was wearing

"Nothing" he replied, his lips pressing against the skin of my neck

"Looks like it too. I can tell someone's had a drink" I chuckled

"Oh yeah, and why's that?" he asked, his lips vibrating against my skin

"You're horny" I informed him "but do you not remember what we agreed?"

"No, I think you'll have to remind me" he admitted

"We agreed no sex before the wedding" I stated "so only three more nights to go"

"I thought we were joking" he sighed "Charlie, are you serious?"

"I was" I informed him, pulling out of his embrace "are you coming to bed?"

**Oops, so Brax forgot about the deal he and Charlie made about no sex before the wedding. How do you think he's gonna cope?**


	45. Chapter 45

BRAX'S POV:

"One more day to go. One more day to go. One more day to go" I mumbled to myself as I watched Charlie get changed out of her police uniform

"What're you mumbling to yourself, Braxton?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"Just thinking over the things I've gotta do before tomorrow" I informed her "excited?"

"Nervous more like" she admitted "what if it all goes wrong?"

"Don't say that" I proclaimed "not after all the money we've spent"

"Don't you think I know that?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow

"There's always something we could do to take our mind off it all" I informed her

"No, no chance" she proclaimed "you're not getting me into bed. Anyway, one more day to go"

CHARLIE'S POV:

I made my way into the kitchen where Bianca and Ruby were steaming the bridesmaid's dresses…

"Don't they look amazing?" Bianca questioned

I nodded as I continued to stare in awe at them… "We better be getting to Leah's soon"

"Shoot, you're right" she proclaimed, looking at her watch "give me half an hour, yeah?"

"No rush" I informed her "as for you young lady"

"What have I done now?" Ruby asked, raising an eyebrow

"I don't want you out late with Casey. I need you on the ball tomorrow, okay?" I questioned

"I'll be up and on at the crack of dawn, mother" she informed me

"That I'd like to see" I replied, chuckling "can you believe it? Brax and me"

"I'm just pleased you two have finally got your acts together" she proclaimed "I always knew you'd end up together and that I'd become a Braxton"

"You'd be a Braxton even if Brax and I didn't end up together" I stated

"How do you figure that one out?" she questioned

"You and Casey, it's getting pretty serious, right?" I inquired

"Yeah, but we're nowhere near marriage yet" she admitted

"I should hope not too" Brax's voice proclaimed

"Look at my step-daddy to be getting all protective" Ruby chuckled

"Stop being cheeky, Miss. Go and get packed" I replied

I smiled as she kissed Brax's cheek and hurried into her and Casey's room…

"So Mrs. Braxton-to-be, is kissing out of the question regarding this no sex thing?" he asked

I shook my head, signalling no, smiling as he captured my lips with his own…

"Ugh, guys" Heath proclaimed as we pulled away reluctantly

"Shouldn't you be overseeing things at the restaurant?" I questioned

"I am. But I'm here to see my lady before she goes off and leaves me till tomorrow" he informed us

"Since when did Heath Braxton get all soppy?" Bianca asked as she appeared in the doorway

**So, it's the big day in tomorrow's chapter. Excited? I know I am…**


	46. Chapter 46

CHARLIE'S POV:

It was here. Mine and Brax's wedding day was here. Everything was organised and we were all ready to go. My heart skipped a beat as I saw Brax standing at the end of the aisle waiting for me wearing a crisp suit, his smart shirt having the top few buttons undone, showing off the beginning of his defined chest…

BRAX'S POV:

Charlie looked absolutely amazing. I glanced at Casey who had his eyes fixated on Ruby who was walking Charlie down the aisle. I couldn't believe how lucky both of us were to have such incredible women in our life. She reached me and kissed Ruby on the cheek, handing her the bouquet as she took my outstretched hand, letting me guide her forward to the vicar…

CHARLIE'S POV:

"I, Charlotte Elise Buckton, take you Darryl Braxton to be my lawfully wedded husband. In sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part"

"I, Darryl Braxton, take you, Charlotte Elise Buckton to be my lawfully wedded wife. In sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part"

"It now gives me great pleasure to announce that Charlie and Brax are now man and wife. You may kiss your bride" the vicar announced

Brax smiled widely at me and pulled me towards him, my arms wrapping around his neck as he captured his lips in mine as our guests burst into cheers…

BRAX'S POV:

I watched as my wife made her way around the room, mingling and chit chatting with all the guests…

"Alright, day dreamer?" Bianca asked, snapping me out of my trance

"Yeah, how're you?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"Good. She looks amazing, doesn't she?" she inquired, a smile on her face

I nodded in agreement and smiled as she caught my eye, smiling at me…

"Y'know, when you two first got together I did have my doubts" she admitted

"Yeah, I didn't think you'd treat her right but now I know you'd do anything for her" she informed me

"I would, B, she's my life" I sighed, taking another sip of my beer

"I know, and you're hers. Look after her and Ruby, that's all I ask" she stated

I nodded, signalling yes and she squeezed my arm before making her way back to Heath as Charlie made her way over to me…

"What were you and my best friend talking about?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow

"You" I informed her "she just wanted to be sure I'd look after you and Rubes"

"And will you?" she asked

"Do you even need to ask?" I questioned

She shook her head, signalling no… "Fancy taking me for a spin on the dancefloor Mr. Braxton?"

"I'd love to, Mrs. Braxton" I replied, setting my drinks down, taking her hand as I guided her onto the dancefloor

CHARLIE'S POV:

"Excuse me mate, this is a private party" Heath informed an unfamiliar person who stood in the doorway

"I know, but I'm looking for Darryl Braxton, is he around?" he asked

"That's me" Brax informed me "what can I do for you?"

"Nice to meet you. I'm Kyle, your brother" he introduced himself

**DUN, DUN, DUN! What happens now?**


	47. Chapter 47

**I know you guys will probably hate me but there won't be any wedding night sex in this chapter because I just don't think it fits what with Kyle's arrival etc. There will be a sexy chapter sometime soon though, I promise…**

"_Nice to meet you. I'm Kyle, your brother"_

CHARLIE'S POV:

I watched as Brax took the news in and stared at Kyle, his eyes full of disbelief…

"What do you mean you're my brother?" he questioned after a few minutes silence

"What I say" he replied "your Dad, Danny Braxton, he was my Dad too"

"Why have you come here all of a sudden?" Casey asked, raising an eyebrow

"I want to know my brothers and have a family. My Dad stole that away from me and my Mum" he admitted

"How do we even know you're telling the truth?" Brax inquired

"I have a birth certificate stating my parent's names" he informed us

"What do we do, Brax?" Casey questioned

"Come back tomorrow. Let me enjoy the rest of my wedding in peace" Brax stated

Kyle nodded and left the restaurant, Brax making his way to the bar as I followed…

"Are you okay?" I asked, rubbing my hand up and down his back

"Not particularly, no" he admitted "Heath, Casey and I have a brother we never knew about"

"Do you want to get to know him?" I inquired, taking a sip from his whisky glass

"I don't know. Yeah, I think so" he replied "but what if he's just pure scum like Danny?"

"He doesn't seem like it to me" I admitted "but you can only do what you feel is best"

"What if I don't want to know him but Heath and Casey do?" he inquired

"Then you let them" I replied "they're old enough to make their own decisions and choices. You spend too much time worrying about your brothers and other people. Brax, if you hadn't forgotten, you and I have just got married. This is our time and I intend on living it and I'd like it if you lived it with me"

He turned to me and smiled, pressing a soft kiss to my lips…

BRAX'S POV:

"Talk to me, Brax" Charlie begged as we lay together in bed that night

"I'm just thinking, babe" I admitted

"What about?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Kyle. I shouldn't have dismissed him so quickly" I sighed

"Brax, it was your wedding reception. I'm sure he understands" she sighed

"You think? He looked pretty pissed that I didn't say "come on in, join the party" I replied

"Look, just forget about it for tonight and think about it tomorrow, yeah?" she suggested "let's enjoy our first night as husband and wife"

I smiled and nodded, leaning down to kiss her softly…


	48. Chapter 48

CHARLIE'S POV:

It was a day and a half after the wedding and Brax was out with Kyle, Heath and Casey and I was cleaning. What a great start to married life this was, I thought to myself…

"Hey, Charl, what're you doing?" Ruby asked as she walked into the room "you and Brax are meant to be curled up in bed somewhere. As gross as that is"

"He's out with Kyle, Casey and Heath. They're trying to come to some sort of arrangement" I informed her "nothing I can do"

"Charlie, what's the matter?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"I don't know, Rubes" I admitted "I don't begrudge Brax wanting to get to know his brother but it's as if the fact that we've just got married has completely slipped his mind"

She sighed and wrapped her arms around my neck from behind, hugging me tightly as I washed the dishes, unbeknown to both of us, Brax had heard everything…

BRAX'S POV:

"What's this?" Charlie asked as I set an envelope down in front of her as she sat in front of the TV that evening

"Open it and see" I replied, sitting down next to her

"The Hayman Island Resort? What is this, Brax?" she questioned, confused

"It's our honeymoon" I informed her "you better get packing because we leave tomorrow"

"I thought we said no to a honeymoon?" she asked, raising an eyebrow

"I know we did but I heard you talking to Rubes this morning" I admitted "is that really how you feel?"

"Yeah, but I don't want you to go to all this expense because of that" she informed me

"I'd had it planned for a while but I decided to bring it forward because of what I heard" I explained "so what do you say, Mrs. Braxton, fancy joining me on the honeymoon of a lifetime?"

She nodded excitedly and a wide smile appeared on her features, me only just catching her as she jumped into my arms, kissing me passionately…

CHARLIE'S POV:

"Be good" I proclaimed as Brax ushered me into our taxi "and don't have any parties"

"We won't, now go" Ruby assured me "go and have a nice time"

I sighed and nodded, hugging her quickly once again before hurrying into the taxi, waving as it drove to the airport…

**Short chapter, I know. What sort of things do you want to see Brax and Charlie get up to on their honeymoon? Aside from the obvious, of course…**


	49. Chapter 49

CHARLIE'S POV:

"What were you dreaming about, beautiful?" Brax whispered into my ear as I stirred from a sleep as the pilot announced we'd landed "you were smiling like a goof"

"Our wedding day" I admitted "and how it was the happiest day of my life"

Brax smiled and kissed my lips softly before standing up, grabbing our overhead luggage…

"Come on then, Mrs. Braxton. Paradise awaits" he informed me

I took his outstretched hand and reciprocated the smile, both of us making our way down to the exit and off the plane…

"You didn't have to do all this" I sighed as Brax led me over to a car awaiting us

"You deserve it" he informed me "so just sit back, relax and enjoy, okay?"

I nodded and smiled, thanking the driver as I climbed in and Brax climbed in after me. Twenty minutes later we'd arrived at the resort we'd be staying at for the week…

"Are you serious? This is where we're staying?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

Brax nodded and smiled as I flung my arms around his neck, kissing him passionately…

"If that's the thanks I get just wait till you see the room" he chuckled as we made our way to the reception

Stunning was an understatement to describe the suite Brax had arranged for us. The views were insanely beautiful and so was the room. Much more than I deserved…

"So, what do you think?" Brax questioned, walking back into the room after thanking the concierge

"It's amazing, Brax" I informed him "I love it"

He smiled and walked over to me, wrapping his arms around my waist as I wrapped mine around his neck. I let out a soft moan as his lips touched my neck, sucking slightly before running his lips up my neck again…

"Are you trying to tell me something, Braxton?" I asked

"How did you guess?" he inquired, moving us backwards to the bed

BRAX'S POV:

As I undressed Charlie I couldn't believe how lucky I was to be married to someone as beautiful as her. Her black hair spilled down to her chest and her body sat clad in a black and burgundy underwear set that she knew I loved. A few minutes later I guided my length into her, her mouth forming into an "o" shape as I stretched her fully. Her hands came up to wrap around my neck as I lifted her legs to wrap around my waist…

"I love you" I whispered against her lips as I began to move, pushing in and out of her

"I love you too" she mirrored, her legs tightening around my waist

CHARLIE'S POV:

Brax was fast pushing me towards my orgasm. I could feel myself teetering on the edge and brought one of my hands down to clench onto the bedsheets as Brax brought one of his hands between us, rubbing my clit, making me spill over the edge, moans of his name escaping my mouth…

**Next chapter ideas, please…**


	50. Chapter 50

CHARLIE'S POV:

Waking up that morning was heaven, the view picturesque. I climbed out of bed and wrapped myself in one of my silk robes that I'd brought with us, stepping out onto the balcony, the warm breeze relaxing me instantly. I looked out onto our view, no clouds, no people, the waves crashing gently as the breeze blew. This was it for the next week, just me and Brax. Turning back and looking into our bedroom I looked at my husband, my heart filled with love and pride, almost ready to burst. He was the most amazing man in the world. From friends to husband and wife was something I never imagined, not even in my wildest dreams but it had happened, it had actually happened…

"Stop daydreaming, Mrs. Braxton and get your butt back to bed" Brax's sleep addled voice proclaimed

I smiled and walked back into the room, climbing back into bed next to him, his arm wrapping around my shoulder, pulling me into him, both of us falling asleep again…

BRAX'S POV:

After my morning surf I sat on one of the sun-loungers, watching with yearning as I saw Charlie walk back up the sand from the water, her body tanned and curvy, the beauty of her body being highlighted by what she was wearing – a deep pink bikini. She reached me and smiled…

"Bring your mind out of the gutter, Braxton" she chuckled, flopping down into the sun-lounger next to me

"Can't help it if my wife's sexy, can I?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

She shook her head and pulled her sunglasses on, reapplying her sun lotion and settling into her book and all I could do was watch her…

"Babe, is this beach completely private?" Charlie asked a little while later

"Yeah, how come?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

She smiled and undid her bikini top, laying it by the side of her as she went back to reading her book. I swallowed and went back to focusing on what I was doing, my eyes reverting to Charlie every now and again…

CHARLIE'S POV:

"Do you fancy a dip?" I questioned a little while later, standing up off my sun-lounger

I saw Brax's facial expression and he nodded, shutting his book too. I held my hands out to him and his eyes were focused on me as we made our way into the water. I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him passionately as we reached the water, giggling as he moved us backwards and further in. I gasped as I felt Brax's hands move lower and lower and inwards to my covered mound. We stood together in the water, my head resting on his chest as he dipped his fingers inside my bikini bottoms, stroking up and down before pushing a finger into me, and then another one. I grabbed a hold of his shoulder tightly, digging my fingernails in as pushed me towards my high. With one final thumb stroke of my clit I came undone, Brax's arm wrapped around my waist for support as my legs turned to jelly…

"Fancy taking this back to the hotel?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

I smiled and nodded, letting him lead me out of the water so we could collect our things…


	51. Chapter 51

CHARLIE'S POV:

"So, what's this evening's plan then?" I asked, raising an eyebrow as Brax and I lay in bed

"It's a surprise" he informed me, climbing out of bed

"Are you sure I can't bribe you into telling me somehow?" I asked, kissing his bare back

"Nope, you're just gonna have to wait and see" he replied "I have to pop out for a bit"

"How long are you gonna be? A girl can get pretty lonely, y'know" I admitted, a smirk on my face

"I won't be long, I promise. I just have to go and check the final things for the surprise" he explained as he redressed himself

"Better not be" I replied, leaning up as he leant down to kiss me softly

BRAX'S POV:

After checking everything was on course for mine and Charlie's candlelit dinner on the beach I made my way back to our room, smiling as I noticed her flat out asleep. I made my way over to the bed and sat down on the edge gently, moving some stray hair from her face…

CHARLIE'S POV:

Rolling over in the bed I bumped into something, or rather someone. As I glanced up I saw Brax was smiling at me…

"Evening, sleepyhead. Guess our earlier activities wore you out?" he questioned

"Maybe. What time is it?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"6:30pm, which means you've got exactly an hour to get organised before we have to leave" he informed me

"Leave for where?" I inquired

"The surprise" he replied "now come on. Chop, chop"

I sighed and climbed out of bed, making my way into the bathroom to quickly wash my hair. Forty minutes later, I was ready…

"You look stunning, Mrs. Braxton" Brax informed me, smiling

"You don't look too bad yourself, Mr. Braxton" I mirrored, reciprocating his smile "so where are we off to?"

"You'll find out when we get there" he replied "care to accompany me, Mrs. Braxton?"

I nodded and took his outstretched hand, letting him lead us from the room and from the hotel completely, down to the beach…

"Not long to go now" he assured me

Soon enough we came to a stop, Brax standing in front of me so I couldn't see…

"Close your eyes, baby" he whispered, pressing a kiss to the corner of my mouth

I did as he said and shut my eyes, both his hands entwining with mine, leading me a few steps forward until we stopped again…

"Open" he whispered

"A candlelit dinner on the beach, Brax, what have I done to deserve this?" I asked

"Just being you" he informed me, smiling as I threw my arms around his neck


	52. Chapter 52

CHARLIE'S POV:

"You didn't have to do all this for me" I admitted to Brax as we sat eating our meals

"I want this to be the best honeymoon ever so it had to be done" he replied "are you enjoying your food?"

"Yes" I informed him "this steak is like heaven in my mouth"

Brax smiled and we finished eating in silence, the waiter coming to clear our plates…

"Are you both ready for dessert?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow

We both nodded… "Chocolate fudge cake and ice cream for me"

"And for you, Sir?" the waiter asked Brax

"Toffee cheesecake, please" he informed him, smiling, the waiter nodding as he walked away

"So what do we do after this then?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow

"That hasn't been planned" he replied "I thought maybe a walk on the beach or straight back to the hotel?"

"We'll see" I informed him

He smiled as the waiter returned with our desserts, setting them down in front of us… "Enjoy"

Brax and I smiled and he walked away, both of us tucking in. After finishing our meals I pulled off my shoes and Brax pulled off his, both of us making our way down to the beach. I squealed suddenly as Brax picked me up and threw me over his shoulder, running towards the water…

"Brax" I proclaimed, tightening my grasp on him as he attempted to throw me into the water

"Come on, Charlie. Let go or I'll tickle you" he informed me

I still didn't let go and Brax followed through with his threat, his hands tickling my sides feverishly, my grasp immediately loosening as he dumped me into the water…

"I can't believe you just did that" I admitted, pushing my hair from my face

"It was funny" he chuckled

I sighed and splashed some water at him, storming out of the water, beginning to walk up the beach…

"You really mad at me, Mrs. Braxton?" he asked as he caught me up, wrapping his jacket around me

"Yes I am" I informed him, shrugging my arms into his jacket, wrapping it tighter around me

"I'm sorry, Charl" he replied, wrapping his arm around my shoulder, mine going around his waist of it's own accord

We made our way back to the hotel and into our room, me immediately stripping out of my clothes and making my way into the bathroom, turning on the shower…

"You know exactly how to turn me on, Charlie" Brax sighed as he stood in the doorway

"Don't think you're getting lucky after that stunt" I informed him, stepping out of my underwear, climbing into the shower

I heard him groan as I stepped under the water and smirked, letting the warm water run over my body. As I opened my eyes to find the shampoo bottle, I saw Brax stood in front of me…

"No chance" I proclaimed, pushing him out by the chest

"Come on, Charlie. You know I can make you forgive me" he chuckled, stepping back in

"That's because you know me too well" I informed him "can I not have a shower in peace?"

He shook his head, signalling no as he moved forwards and I moved backwards in the spacious shower cubicle, my back hitting the wall, Brax's hands placing themselves on my waist, his fingertips tracing patterns onto my bare skin as he pressed a heated kiss to the skin of my neck, a soft moan escaping my lips as I wrapped my arms around his neck. Brax's hands slid under my thighs, lifting me up, my legs wrapping around his waist, his length sliding against my folds, a moan escaping my lips. I gasped as he brought his hand down between us and rubbed me up and down softly before pushing himself into me…


	53. Chapter 53

The taxi pulled up outside the house as we arrived back in the Bay and Brax and I stepped out, Brax settling the fare with the driver after he'd removed our suitcases from the back. Grabbing the majority as I grabbed the rest, we made our way into the house, Ruby ambushing us as we stepped in the front door…

"You're back" she proclaimed "how was your flight? How was your hotel? How was it all? Tell me everything"

"You probably don't wanna know everything, Rubes" I admitted, chuckling lightly

"No, you're probably right" she replied "tell me everything, but leave the goriness out"

"It was amazing" I sighed, grabbing Brax and I a water from the fridge, handing him his

"That's it?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow

"We relaxed. We snorkelled. We swam. We ate. We slept. That's about it" I informed her

"That sounds boring" she admitted "apart from the snorkelling bit, that sounds cool"

"It was" I replied "where's everyone else?"

"Casey's surfing and Bianca and Heath are at the restaurant" she informed us

"Which reminds me, I better be getting there to see how my brother's done" Brax admitted

"Can you pick us up some takeaway?" I inquired as he grabbed his keys "I don't wanna cook"

He nodded and smiled, kissing my cheek and Ruby's cheek simultaneously before heading out of the door, both of us hearing his car engine start a few seconds later…

"You look so happy and relaxed" Ruby admitted as we sat down on the sofa

"I am. It was amazing, Rubes" I sighed "I wish we could've stayed there longer"

"Why didn't you? Everything's been fine here" she assured me

"You know Brax, business comes a very close second. He wouldn't have been able to stay there too much longer, no matter how much we enjoyed ourselves" I explained, chuckling

"At least you had a good time" she replied "that's the main thing. Shall I start on your washing?"

"Okay, who are you in and what have you done with my daughter?" I inquired

"Gee, thanks" she chuckled "I just wanna help"

"You never help with the washing unless you're forced" I proclaimed

"Maybe I've changed. So, do you want help or not?" she asked

"No, you're fine. Don't you have some studying to be doing?" I questioned

"Yes, actually" she replied "I've got a Business exam tomorrow"

"Then go and study. I can do this" I assured her

"I'll be in my room" she informed me, kissing my cheek "welcome home, Mum"

"Thanks, baby" I replied

BRAX'S POV:

"As much as I loved our honeymoon, there's nothing like your own bed" Charlie sighed

"Tell me about it" I mirrored, sighing as I climbed into bed, Charlie doing the same

"Thank you for the perfect honeymoon, Mr. Braxton" she replied

"You're welcome, Mrs. Braxton" I stated, leaning down to kiss her gently

**I'm sorry for the short chapter but I'm running out of ideas. Don't want this story to be like every other. Marriage and then a child, what do you wanna see instead? Helpppppp!**


	54. Chapter 54

**Sorry I've not posted anything in ages, but someone suggested this so here it is…**

"What's that?" I asked, wrapping my arms around Brax's waist from behind as he read a letter that had just come through the post

"I'm being sued for sexual harassment" he admitted

"What? By who?" I questioned, shocked at his admission

"You know I brought in some extra agency staff for John and Gina's vow renewal?" he asked

I nodded…

"One of the girls from that event. I don't believe this. If word gets out that could be Angelo's finished" he sighed, running his hands through his hair

"Brax" I sighed "I'm sorry, baby"

"It's not your fault" he replied, wrapping his arm around my waist "I better go and call my lawyer"

I nodded and turned his head to face me, kissing him softly… "Good luck"

Later on that afternoon I was sat in the diner with Bianca, telling her everything about the harassment claim…

"What he's going to do?" she asked, raising an eyebrow as she took a sip of her coffee

"I don't know but I'm not gonna let him give up" I informed her "we're gonna fight this and we're gonna win"

"Brax is lucky to have you" she informed me, smiling

"And Heath's lucky to have you" I mirrored "I don't believe it"

"What?" she inquired

"That girl from the agency who's now suing Brax has just walked in here" I informed her

"Charlie, don't" Bianca stated "you'll only make it worse"

"I'm just gonna have a quiet word with her" I replied, standing up and making my way over to her

"Can I help you?" she questioned as she turned around to face me

"I think so. I'm Charlie Braxton" I informed her, her face dropping at the mention of the name Braxton "I hear you're filing a sexual harassment suit against my husband?"

"If I were you I'd get out of there while you can" she replied "everything about him is going to come out of the woodwork soon enough"

"And what's that supposed to mean?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow

"When I was working for him he couldn't help but ogle me and the other waitresses. It was like we were pieces of meat. So degrading" she explained

"Funny, I was there last night and so was my friend, we don't remember that, do we, B?" I asked, Bianca shaking her head, signalling no at my question "in fact, Brax was with me most of the night and we were happier than ever as we'd just recently got married ourselves"

"I don't know what to tell you, love" she replied "I better get going. Meeting with my lawyer"

"One second, I just wanna say, you're not gonna win this. We're gonna fight you every step of the way" I informed her

"I look forward to seeing you both in court then. Have a nice day" she stated, smiling falsely before leaving the diner

BRAX'S POV:

"And what did she say to you?" I asked Charlie as she told me about her run in at the diner

"That she'd see us in court" she informed me "and that I should get out of here whilst I could. That's not even an option though"

"Maybe you should" I sighed "I'm bad news, Charlie"

"Darryl Braxton" she proclaimed "I'm on the verge of slapping you right now, do you know that? What's with the self pity?"

"There's no one else to give me any" I replied

"That's because you don't need it" she stated "Brax, we're gonna win this, and you need to believe you are if we're gonna fight this"

"Why are you supporting me?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Do you seriously need to ask that?" she asked "I love you, you goof. It's as simple as that. We're married. Whatever problems you or I face, we face them together. That's what a marriage is all about. Does that answer your question?"

I didn't answer, I just placed a soft kiss on her lips, my hands moving to her waist as hers wrapped around my neck as I guided us through to the bedroom…

**Poor Brax, eh? **


	55. Chapter 55

"What did your lawyer say?" I asked Brax as soon as he walked through the door

"He's going through the CCTV from the night as we speak" he informed me "he said if there's any sign of me sexually harassing her then he'll find it"

"But there's not, so why does he have to look?" I questioned

"He's just covering all bases, babe" he replied "it's his job. It's what we pay him for"

I sighed… "I hate this. You've done nothing wrong. Why can't this woman leave us alone?"

"She wants to try and get money out of me I'm guessing. She won't though" he assured me

"Can we not just pay her off?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow

"Yeah, because that's not gonna look suspicious at all" he stated "we have to fight this, Charlie. What happened to the fighting spirit from last night?"

"Who needs fighting spirit and why?" Ruby's voice asked as she and Casey walked in the door

"Do you wanna tell them or shall I?" I questioned

"I'm being sued for sexual harassment" Brax informed them

"What? Who by?" Ruby inquired, shocked

"An agency waitress who I brought in for John and Gina's vow renewal" he replied "my lawyer is adamant she'll lose though"

"But you'd just got married? You only had eyes for each other?" she questioned

"Rubes, this isn't your problem to worry about, okay?" Brax asked, placing his hands on her shoulders "I love that you wanna be supportive but you don't need to worry. You and Case need to worry about yourselves and your own lives, yeah?"

She sighed and nodded… "Are you okay, Mum?"

"I'm fine, sweetie" I assured her "I trust Brax 100%, and he knows what would happen if this was to be true"

"He wouldn't just have you to deal with" she admitted, smiling at Brax

"Now I'm scared" he chuckled "one Braxton woman I can handle, but two"

As I was about to serve dinner that evening a knock at the door sounded, Brax answering it…

"David, hi, what can I do for you?" he asked as he opened the door to our lawyer

"I've been through all the CCTV evidence from the vow renewal. There's nothing – she won't have a leg to stand on in court" he informed us as I walked into the living room

"That's brilliant. But one question; if she hasn't got a leg to stand on, why does the case have to go to court?" I questioned

"It's just procedure, Mrs. Braxton" he informed me

I sighed and nodded… "Would you like to stay for dinner and a glass of wine?"

"No thanks, I told my wife I wouldn't be long. I'll see you on Friday, Brax" he replied

Brax nodded and shut the door behind him, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind as I served up dinner... "Relax, Charlie"

I sighed contentedly and struggled to contain a moan as his hands trailed up my back and began to massage my shoulders… "As much as I want you to carry on, dinner's served"

"Later" he replied, kissing my cheek softly as he sat down at the table opposite me


	56. Chapter 56

CHARLIE'S POV:

I laid on the bed that evening after dinner, my face buried into Brax's pillow as his hands worked wonders at the tension and the knots in my back and shoulders. Little did I realise, I'd been carrying the weight of the world on them since his sexual harassment case came about. I moaned softly as I felt his lips on the nape of my neck, his hand trailing down my back, caressing the skin where my panties sat on my hips underneath the tiny pyjama shorts I was wearing…

"You're such a tease, you know that?" Brax whispered against the skin of my neck

"It's what I aim for" I admitted, stifling a moan in my throat as he began to tend to the sweet spot he'd found in the early stages of our relationship

I squealed as he easily flipped me over so our faces met, his lips crushing down onto mine passionately. My arms wound around his neck and his body fell onto mine gently. He was in control and he let his hips move against mine, our crotches brushing each other's every now and again, my moans spilling into his mouth. I barely comprehended the fact that he removed my t-shirt and dropped it to the floor, only realising when I felt his lips on the skin of my chest, kissing his way round the swell of my breasts, gasping loudly, my hands entwining in his hair as he took one in his mouth, sucking gently…

He pushed himself into me, moving my legs so that my knees pressed against my chest. Every time he pushed himself in and out of me I moaned, the angle moving him deeper inside of me. I was close, I knew I was. I could feel it building, the tightening in my stomach begging to come undone and with one more particularly hard thrust it did, unwinding and unwinding as I came apart beneath him, my inner walls clenching around Brax, resulting in him falling over the edge too…

"That was certainly unexpected" I chuckled as I snuggled into him, draping my leg over his

"Needed though" he admitted "I think we both needed to relax"

I nodded my head in agreement, the stress of the impending court case affecting us both… "We will win, Brax"

"I know we will, babe. I just wish I could find out why she's doing it" he informed me

"I know you do! Try and get some sleep" I replied, kissing his jaw softly before turning and switching the light on the bedside table off, both of us falling into a deep sleep


	57. Chapter 57

**NEW CHARLIE RETURNS PROMO, GUYS: **

watch?v=QgLEOcTF5UQ&feature= &a.

CHARLIE'S POV:

Today was the first day of the sexual harassment court case; Lucy was going to be giving evidence and then tomorrow would be Brax's turn. Making our way from the car park and into the court with Heath and Bianca, we ran into Lucy…

"Hope you're ready for everything to come out, Brax" she stated

"Lucy, don't speak to him" a man, presumably her lawyer, proclaimed

"Just saying I hope he's ready for everything to come out" she informed him

"The truth will come out, don't you worry" Bianca assured her "come on, Brax"

The four of us made our way past her and down to some seats at the other end of the corridor…

BRAX'S POV:

Charlie, Heath, Bianca and I sat in the courtroom whilst Lucy was giving her evidence. She was to be questioned by both her lawyer and mine and Charlie's, first off, mine and Charlie's…

"Miss. King, can you tell me about the night of the alleged harassment?" our lawyer asked

"Of course" she began "I was working as an agency staff waitress, having being brought in for a wedding vow renewal. At first I thought Brax, Mr. Braxton, was just being nice and considerate, checking on me and the other girls but then I noticed he was checking on me more than the other girls"

"How come none of these other girls have come forward?" he inquired

"Maybe they're scared or maybe he's paid them off, I wouldn't be surprised" she replied

Charlie scoffed in her seat next to me and I entwined my hand with hers, a small smile being shot at me…

"You see, my client had just got married so what makes you so different to his wife?" he asked

"I don't know but I felt very uncomfortable the way he was looking at me" she admitted

"And how was he looking at you?" he inquired

"He was pretty much ogling me" she explained "whenever I was walking around I could always feel his gaze on me. I actually faked being ill so I could leave early and get away from it"

"Okay. Well you see, I've been looking at the CCTV evidence and there's none whatsoever of Mr. Braxton looking at you in the way you're suggesting" he replied "in fact he only checks you're doing okay once. The rest of the time he's with his wife. Can we play the video please?"

I watched as Lucy swallowed nervously, Charlie's hand squeezing mine happily…

"Can you explain that, Miss. King?" he questioned, pressing stop on the video

"Are you trying to imply that I'm lying?" she asked

"No, I'm saying you are lying" he informed her "you see, Miss. King, there's no evidence that Mr. Braxton sexually harassed you or looked at the way you said he was. And what with none of these other waitresses coming forward, you really don't have a case I'm afraid"

"Objection, your Honour" her lawyer proclaimed

"Let Mr. Ealing speak please, Mr. Watts" the judge stated

"So you do have something you want to admit, Miss. King? It certainly looks like it" he replied

"Fine, he didn't sexually harass me" she proclaimed

"So why did you say he did?" he asked, raising an eyebrow in intrigue

"I need the cash" she sighed "I'm sorry but I do. That's the only reason I did it"

"Case settled, your Honour" he stated, smiling triumphantly

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, sorry, I had to…**


End file.
